


Летучая мышь

by Philharmonic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philharmonic/pseuds/Philharmonic
Summary: Ханна Грей в проектном офисе Щ.И.Т.а отвечает за направление по работе с геном Х, а соответственно за коммуникацию с сообществами мутантов. В ее работе все идет медленно и размеренно, пока Стив Роджерс не предлагает ей сходить на свидание.





	1. Деньги, бильярд и лифт

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в далеком 2012 году. Хотелось отредактировать и выставить.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханна Грей пытается вывести из инвестиционной дыры свой собственный проект по мутантам, как ей предлагают сотрудничеству, которое обеспечит ему необходимую бесплатную имиджевую рекламу по всей стране.

_There is nothing new about dying_

_In this life, like it’s not new to live._

**_Сергей Есенин. Американская версия «До свиданья, друг мой, до свиданья»_ **

 

— Интересно, я действительно что ли похожа на того, у кого есть лишние миллиарды на восстановление тех домов, которые вы, — тут Ханна обвела взглядом сидящих перед ней агента Коулсона и директора, — разрушили? При том, что моя зарплата составляет семьдесят тысяч в год. Это несерьезно.

На этих словах агент Ханна Грей немного развернулась на стуле и положила ноги на стол.

— Технически, — начал Фил, складывая руки перед собой, как провинившийся школьник, — во всем виноваты не мы.

— Слушайте, у кого-то из ваших Мстителей, — здесь прозвучала насмешка, — есть не то, чтобы миллиарды, а сумма с таким количеством нулей, до которого еще не научился считать сам Тони Старк. Подсказка: это Тони Старк.

— Мы не сказали, что ты нам требуешься в качестве огромного денежного мешка, — заметил Фьюри, сощурив свой единственный глаз.

— Вообще-то из фразы: «Ханна, нам нужна помощь в восстановлении разрушенного города», — не следует, что я буду таскать мешки с цементом. Это означало одно из двух. Либо: «Ханна, мы собираем пожертвования по тысяче долларов»; либо: «Ханна, мы сокращаем тебе зарплату». Хотя и то, и другое — одно и то же.

— Хоть и блондинка, а не глупая, — в присутствии другого агента, Фьюри бы не стал бы упражняться в сексистских шутках, но Ханна была из Техаса, поэтому такие реплики в свою сторону принимала в качестве чего-то неизбежного и не стоящего даже ее внимания, — Ты курируешь проект «Людей Х».

— Спасибо, что напомнил… Я как раз хотела выбить из тебя деньги на его развитие… — агент моментально убрала ноги со стола, одернула свой костюм, разгладив пару складок легким движением, и внимательно уставилась на двух своих коллег.

— «Ханна, нам нужна помощь в восстановлении разрушенного города», — передразнил техасский акцент девушки Фьюри. — Поэтому, ты знаешь ответ.

Девушка заметно не расстроилась, кивнула, мол, я так и знала, и снова задрала ноги на стол.

— Послушай. Здесь работы, — он кивнул на панорамное окно за своей спиной, — на года два.

— Да, — присвистнула с лихвой Ханна, скрестив руки на груди, — Боги прилично постарались, громя этот мир. Видимо картина на выставке понравилась. «Последний день Помпеи», кажется.

— Твои мутанты нам могут помочь, — Фьюри пропустил мимо ушей многозначительную тираду. — Еще как здорово могут помочь. С ними мы восстановим этот город в два счета. И при минимальных затратах. Даже больничный за прошлый год выплатим.

— И, конечно, платой будет…

— Да, благодарность людей, — победоносно закончил директор Щ.И.Т.а, хлопнув ладонью по столу и откинувшись на спинку кресла.

— Ты, — без всяких формальностей заговорила Ханна, решив, что с нее, как с одного из младших директоров по проектам, не убудет хоть иногда показывать крутой нрав, — думаешь, Эмма Фрост в обтягивающем трико и профессор Ксавьер на это пойдут? — она сняла ноги со стола. — Вдоволь пообщавшись с Логаном, который оставил мне это, — девушка подняла левую забинтованную ладонь, — я, как вы могли заметить, нахваталась от него словечек. В том числе, и неприличных. Так вот. Не разморожу Капитана Америку, если скажу от лица всех Людей Х…

Лицо ее неожиданно, в секунду, поменялось. Стало острее и злее.

— Пошел на хер.

— Агент Ханна Грей, — начал Фил, заметно нервничая, но его жестом остановил Фьюри:

— Почему ты так считаешь? Обоснуй.

— А кто захочет горбатиться на людей, которые тебя ненавидят? Директор, я, конечно, понимаю, что это, — она обвела указательным пальцем все помещение, — полностью конфиденциальная беседа, а я позволяю себе многое из-за этого, но согласитесь — пять лет безупречной работы с мутантами придают вес моим словам. К тому же я директор по проектам последние два года, отчитываюсь только вам. Поверьте моему опыту. Они пошлют нас на хер.

— Так уговори их.

— Как все просто! Директор Фьюри, вы не забыли, что они мысли читают? Что они убивают взглядом? Что они поджарить могут? Что на прошлой неделе Логан случайно поцарапал меня так, что врачи чуть руку мне не ампутировали за ненадобностью? Благо у нас отличные доктора, и мне не приходится восстанавливаться два года, – Ханна злобно фыркнула.

Но если Фьюри чего-то хотел, то он этого добивался. Ведь если он был уверен, что приказ не выполнят, он никогда его не отдавал.

***

— Здравствуйте, профессор Ксавьер! — Ханна чуть наклонилась, чтобы одной рукой обнять мужчину в коляске.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, моя дорогая. Я уже знаю обо всех твоих планах, — как же все-таки блондинка не любила, когда у нее копаются в голове, но возразить против этого она не могла: сама когда-то разрешила в знак доверия и сотрудничества, а профессор не возражал и не отговаривал.

— Ханна! — наичуднейшим образом первым после профессора агента встретил Логан, который на прошлой неделе, случайно выпустив кости при открывании банки колы, вскрыл до кости ей предплечье. — Как работа?

Видимо, ищет способ извиниться.

— Я жду трех слов, иначе мы с тобой больше не разговариваем, — Ханна хоть и застала в палате около десяти букетов с самыми смелыми сочетаниями цветов, все равно личных извинений не слышала: Логан будто бы старался ее первые дни после реанимации избегать, намеренно уезжая из города или запираясь в дальних комнатах и гаражах.

— Прости меня, — далось непросто, это было видно.

— Это два слова, — Ханна торопилась, потому что профессор даже не думал останавливаться и направлялся прямиком в свой собственный кабинет.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — он схватил ее за руку, аккуратно, рассмотрел повязки.

— Прощен, — она хлопнула его по плечу здоровой ладонью и улыбнулась. — Вышло хреново, но ты старайся. Вдруг я тебе поверю. Когда-нибудь.

Они обменялись улыбками, и Логан заметно расслабился.

Агента Щ.И.Т.а здесь по непонятным даже для Фьюри причинам любили, можно даже сказать, что обожали и немного, но все-таки боготворили.

До прихода в организацию Ханна Грей работала на ЦРУ по направлению наркоторговли и работорговли в карибском бассейне, затем за особые заслуги в вербовке двойных агентов попала в проектный офис: сначала простым менеджером, в основном работая с бумажками и стреляя из пистолета только в тире по вечерам, после — директором по направлению мутантов с высшим допуском, возможностью участия в совещаниях в овальных кабинетах и хваткой акулы в делах, касающихся финансирования ее собственного проекта. Тихая, скромная, немного забитая из-за половой принадлежности собственными коллегами и семьей, Ханна из прошлого никак не походила на Ханну сегодняшнего дня. Без жесткого юмора, граничащего под час с оскорблениями, все время заряженного пистолета, полной собранности и контроля окружающего пространства агент Грей не смогла бы столько лет курировать проект мутантов лишь с двумя ассистентами, то и дело перебрасывающимися на смежные проекты из-за нехватки персонала.

— Я вот только не понимаю, что так неожиданно директор Фьюри вспомнил о нас.

— Ну, — Ханна, к своему удивлению еле догнавшая Ксавьера, уселась наконец в удобное кресло, — видимо, правительство напомнило. Тем более недавний инцидент с Джиной…

— А что ты думаешь по этому поводу?

— По какому из? — осторожно уточнила Ханна.

— По поводу данной работы. Они все-таки еще совсем дети. Надо преподнести им это так, чтобы они действительно поверили, что этим они хоть как-то реабилитируются в глазах людей.

— Когда вы говорите слова, где больше пяти слогов, я ничего не понимаю, потому что вы их произносите с таким видом, будто бы читаете мне лекцию по генной инженерии. Давайте помедленнее и четче.

Профессор рассмеялся: Ханна пыталась сгладить обстановку.

— Я говорю, надо их как-то подтолкнуть к этому, — он сложил руки на столе точь-в-точь, как агент Коулсон, когда была та конфиденциальная беседа о проекте Людей Х, — Я так похож на него?

— Тоже почти лысый. Прошу прощения, но вы бы узнали бы, — пожала плечами девушка. — Я думаю, просто надо им сказать правду. Они сделают что-то на благо человечества. Это отличный имиджевый проект, не требующий дополнительных финансовых затрат: эфирное время нам обеспечено, биллборды попросим нарисовать дизайнеров с призывом созидать, а не разрушать и затруднять работу правоохранительных органов, повесим на главных башнях Тони Старка — нам это будет бесплатно.

— Хороший аргумент, мисс Грей.

«Но он не прокатит», — подумала Ханна, и профессор снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, нам надо посоветоваться с Эммой и все решить, — начала Ханна, теребя в руках концы своего приталенного пиджака. — Но, думаю, все обойдется. Она тоже будет согласна с моей позицией.

— Они дети, они не любят работать, милая Грей.

— Да, это точно, — девушка поправила прическу. — Ну, думаю, что нам такие проблемы не грозят.

— Почему же?

— Они хотят понравиться людям. Хотят найти применение своей силе. Поймите... Это же не восстановление Звезды Смерти.

— Это точно, — согласно закивал головой Ксавьер. — Хорошо, Ханна. Я ценю, что ты заехала ко мне ради этого всего на пару минут, но это было важно. И очень мило с твоей стороны.

Ханна выпрямилась, пожала протянутую крепкую ладонь профессора и услышала, как кто-то просигналил три раза на улице: из рабочей бронированной машины нетерпеливо выглядывал случайно присланный шофер.

— Заезжай еще, Ханна. Карты жгут мне карман! — крикнул ей Логан, закладывая руки в задние карманы джинс и облокачиваясь на парапет.

Ханна, которой шофер открыл заднюю дверцу машины, остановилась и хитро поглядела на него. Тот ответил ей тем же.

— Тебе жгут карман не карты. Тебе жжет взгляд моя одежда, — и она рассмеялась, хлопнув по крыше машины ладонью и быстро юркнув внутрь.

Шофер ничего не сказал, не улыбнулся; угрюмо захлопнул дверцу, обвел беглым взглядом Эмму Фрост, Логана и профессора и, быстро сев обратно за руль, чуть не сплюнул на землю в отвращении.

— Яркий представитель своего вида. Они нас ненавидят, — заметила телепат, вытирая губы невесть откуда появившейся салфеткой. — Но я думаю, нам стоит согласиться.

Логан и профессор промолчали, наблюдая, как медленно закрываются ворота.

***

— Итак, — Ханна покрутилась перед зеркалом, то и дело поправляя свой женский галстук; за ее спиной переминался с ноги на ногу Фил Коулсон. — Сейчас сюда зайдут Эмма Фрост. Логан. И профессор.

— Не самая лучшая компания вкупе с Тони Старком, — заметил агент как-то нервно, даже почти припадочно.

Ханна нахмурилась, повернулась на каблуках:

— Фил, не то, чтобы я хотела вмешиваться, но ты случа…

— Оставь разговоры для моего карточного стола, Ханна, — раздался сухой насмешливый голос Логан с другого конца коридора.

— О, а вот и вы, — Ханна поздоровалась со всеми за руку и бегло представила агента Коулсона, которой почему-то жалобно смотрел на свои наручные часы. — Он думает, что Старк отпустит пару шуток на ваш счет, потому что вы опоздали. Хотя, — проговорила она, облокачиваясь на позолоченную ручку и толкая плечом деревянную дверь, ведущую в одну из защищенной переговорной корпорации Старка, — ему для шуток даже повод не нужен.

Это была большая комната, освещенная только солнечным светом из панорамных окон и заставленная резными стульями, с громадным овальным столом в самом центре, обитым зеленой замшей, словно здесь по вечерам изредка играли в бильярд и резались в покер. Чуть поодаль, будто бы подтверждая эти догадки, стояло деревянное бюро прямиком из прошлого столетия с полупустыми бокалами из-под виски и бренди.

Ханна села около директора через одно пустое сидение, будто бы отделяя себя от него и его предложений, открыла заранее приготовленную красную записную книжку и выудила из потайного кармана на груди серебряную ручку — подарок коллег на прошлое Рождество.

— Итак, господа, — начал Фьюри, разглядывая Эмму и ее углубленный вырез синего обтягивающего платья, — все мы знаем, что наш любимый город чересчур сильно пострадал во время нападения…

— Нам неинтересна эта прелюдия, — сразу же отсек Логан, медленно выпуская свои лезвия из костяшек пальцев, заставляя нервничать не только директора, но и Ханну, у которой машинально рука легла на кобуру, — Мы знаем, что нам нужно делать, давайте просто сейчас распределим обязанности. Дети готовы работать на благо людей, которые их ненавидят.

— Логан, — тихо произнес профессор, и лезвия мгновенно исчезли.

— Это, — продолжил директор Фьюри, решив не акцентировать внимания на такой мелочи, как выпущенные когти Логана и показывая кивком головы на мужчину в клетчатой рубашке, — Стив Роджерс.

По долгу службы Ханна не раз сталкивалась с ним, но почти никогда не разговаривала: у них были разные обязанности и разные возможности для реализации задуманных планов. Он был почти всесилен и мог нарушать субординацию сколько угодно, Ханне же приходилось каждый раз проходить бюрократический ад с юристами, бухгалтерами, старшими директорами и защитами бизнес-планов: проекты не могли не приносить прибыль, потому что изначально это были все-таки инвестиции. Инвестиции в будущее страны, в будущее организации, в будущее мира и спокойного неба над головой — но, инвестиции. Деньги не возникали из ниоткуда, поэтому часто неокупаемые проекты закрывались, либо сливались со смежными в надежде руководства получить хоть какую-то выгоду. Ханна со Стивом просто существовали в параллельных вселенных.

— Тони Старк, Наташа Романова, наш специальный агент. Этот человек, который так странно смотрит на твои лезвия, Логан, Клинт Бартон, — продолжал Фьюри и с каждым представленным человеком его голос обретал уверенность. — С Ханной вы знакомы и дружите. Думаю, в таком составе мы вполне можем общаться. И взаимодействовать. Главное, конечно, взаимодействовать. Мы подготовили для показа сегодня проект, который разрабатывали на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Это кропотливый труд наших специалистов, мисс Грей и я принимали непосредственное участие в его завершении…

На панорамные окна начали съезжать жалюзи, появилась голограмма модели разрушенной части города, и пока Ханна выводила в своей записной книжке дату сегодняшнего совещания, она не могла отделаться от мысли, что Стив Роджерс буравил ее взглядом с тех самых пор, как она вошла в переговорную.

***

— Мне кажется, прошло все сносно, — проговорила Ханна, закрывая записную книжку и поглядывая в сторону Эммы, скучающе накручивающей золотой локон на палец.

— Сносно, — отозвалась та, начиная подниматься со своего места — Но я не уверена.

— В чем? — они медленно бок о бок направились к лифту, оставив Логана, как пса, сторожить профессора, перекидывающегося незначительными фразами с Фьюри и Роджерсом.

— Во всей этой затее, — Эмма глубоко вздохнула. — Как они могут чувствовать, но не говорить, что ненавидят нас?

— Вряд ли кто-то в этой комнате действительно питает к вам отвращение или ненависть. Страх — вполне возможно, — Ханна остановилась перед лифтом, пропуская вперед Эмму. — Я сама боюсь.

— Но мы можем себя контролировать. Мы не теряем разума, как то зеленое чудовище, которого все боготворят. Мы полностью контролируем себя и свои силы, особенно мы, взрослые мутанты.

— Эмма, — Ханна впервые за долгое время улыбнулась ей, — ты правда не понимаешь? Ты можешь не только убить — ты можешь мысли читать, менять реальность восприятия. Таких людей бояться сильнее, чем тупых зеленых чудовищ, которые имеют только физическую силу. Нет, подожди, — ей даже стало весело отчего-то, — ты реально не врубаешься? За пять лет общения со мной ты не поняла, что люди бояться не физической боли, а того, что ты узнаешь, что они думают и чувствуют?

Эмма как-то грозно окинула ее взглядом, будто бы только сейчас поняла с кем разговаривает.

— Нет, не понимаю, почему люди не бояться, что одним днем их переломает напополам зеленый великан, а бояться того, что я узнаю, какой туалетной бумагой они подтираются на своем унитазе, — Эмма, не выдержав удивленного взгляда Ханны, развернулась и кинулась по лестнице вниз, не дожидаясь лифта.

Ханна осталась стоять на месте, бессознательно поправляя прическу здоровой рукой — перебинтованная часто отказывалась правильно слушаться. Неожиданно ее тронули за плечо, и она подскочила на месте.

— Матерь божья! Мистер Роджерс, ну вы меня и напугали! — попыталась изобразить улыбку Ханна, держась за сердце и глубоко вздыхая.

— Прошу прощения, мэм, — Стив попробовал дотронуться двумя руками до ее плеч, казалось, он так хотел ее успокоить.

— Что вы хотели, мистер Роджерс? — с ними, с этими героями она всегда сохраняла почтительную дистанцию как в работе, так и в общении.

— А вы не пойдете со мной на свидание?

— Куда? — переспросила Ханна, щурясь и мотая головой.

Стив снова слишком четко для волнующегося человека проговорил:

— На свидание… — тут он встрепенулся и зачем-то вытянул руку вперед. — Но если у вас уже кто-то есть, то вы вправе мне отказать. Если не хотите — можете поступить так же.

— Свидание? — снова эхом отозвалась. — С вами?

Роджерс нахмурился, не понимая, о чем идет речь: то ли недоверие, то ли насмешка. Тем временем в голове Ханны горела огнями Вегаса одна надпись: «Свидание». Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как ее куда-то приглашали? Год? Два? Раньше за нее были готовы грызть друг другу глотки ее коллеги по отряду и офису, а теперь редко кто удивлялся тому, что она приходила в одном и том же несколько дней подряд. Ведь Логан с остальными мутантами с лихвой компенсировали весь ее недостаток в мужском общении, а одна Эмма Фрост компенсировала отсутствие всех закоренелых врагов и бывших закадычных друзей.

— Мэм? — позвал ее осторожно Стив.

— Да! —Грей тут же очнулась. — Ну, я вам позвоню, хорошо. А, нет. Не позвоню. У меня нет вашего номера.

— Телефонного? — уточнил Роджерс.

— Так, ладно. Вот моя визитка, — Ханна протянула ему клочок черной прямоугольной бумаги. — Так, — она потерла лоб тыльной стороной ладони и глубоко вздохнула, — там есть адрес моей корпоративной квартиры, я там уже года два живу. Завтра у нас у всех выходной. Думаю, мой проект неожиданно не учудит конец света. Неожиданно, — Ханна нервно засмеялась и поняла, как глупо и противоестественно она сейчас ведет себя. — Зайдете за мной тогда завтра в восемь. Если все будет в порядке.

— Завтра в восемь, — под нос пробубнил Стив. — Хорошо, мэм.

— Ну, до завтра, — Ханна как-то неловко протянула ему руку. — До завтра…

Она, как в тумане, развернулась и поплелась по направлению к лифту, нажала на кнопку вызова и в последний раз посмотрела в сторону Стива, который еще стоял на том же месте, сжимая в руках ее маленькую визитку. Ханне показалось, что сожми он сейчас кулак – эта карточка превратится в пыль. Грей улыбнулась, помахав рукой, и быстро запрыгнула в кабину лифта.


	2. Работа в паре. Правильный Стив.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первое настоящее свидание Ханны за долгие годы и первый страх Тони Старка за последние несколько дней.

_Вы помните? Вы все, конечно, помните…_

**Сергей Есенин «Письмо женщине».**

 

По правде говоря, Ханна обожала расхаживать по коридорам, пустым прямым улицам и красивым кабинетам «переносной» базы Щ.И.Т.а. Она себя чувствовала моделью на подиуме, когда слышала стук своих дорогостоящих каблуков, ловила уважительные взгляды коллег. Но сейчас Ханна не летела на всех порах, как обычно бывает по дороге домой, а плелась, понурившись. Она медленно открыла дверь квартиры, глубоко вздохнула и, закрыв квартиру на защелку, ошарашенно прижалась к стенке спиной.

— Обалдеть, — проговорила она, сползая вниз и придумывая дальнейший план действий: душ, приготовленные два дня назад макароны с говяжьим фаршем, откупоренная позавчера бутылка розового полусладкого, парочка яблок и ананас в миске с йогуртом.

— Алло? Логан? — Ханна, надев на голову бандану для лучшего ежедневного ритуала ухода за кожей, с разбегу запрыгнула на свою кровать с любимым проводным телефоном в руке. — Бобби, прекрати прикалываться, позови Логана.

Грей улеглась на спину, подтянула одну ногу к себе, поправила свою темно-красную атласную пижаму и устроилась поудобнее.

— Ханна? — как-то чересчур обеспокоенно рявкнули на другом конце провода.

— Все просто замечательно, но мне льстит, что ты переживаешь, — засмеялась Грей и зажала трубку телефона плечом, потому что хотела дотянуться до лимонада, стоящего на прикроватном столике. — Ну, как вы после сегодняшнего?

— Все хорошо. Но я не понимаю, зачем ты мне звонишь. Мы же завтра увидимся.

— Впервые слышу про завтра, — проговорила Грей. — Я хотела поболтать, потому что завтра у меня дела.

— Какие дела? — таинственно понизил голос Логан. — На свиданку что ли идешь? Бобби, твою мать, скрылся с горизонта, пока я тебе глаз на жопу не натянул!

— Угадал, — пропела Ханна. — Но не беспокойся, мой парень разрешит нам общаться.

— Несказанно рад, — сухой ответ. — Что-то еще?

— Нет, я правда хотела узнать, как дела у Эммы? Сегодня она была сама не своя.

— У нее все хорошо. Ну, ты знаешь, что такое «хорошо» для Фрост. Никого не облаяла — уже благодать от богини снизошла. Впрочем, мы все высказали сегодня на встрече. Мы согласны. Особых возражений нет. Я думал, что будет больше недовольства, но даже мне все показалось… нормальным? — подобрал слово Логан и хмыкнул. — Если это все — я пошел.

— Пока, — легко попрощалась Ханна и, откинув от себя проводной телефон, нашарила рукой пульт от телевизора.

Шел какой-то посредственный романтический фильм о кантри-музыкантах, и хотя Ханна обожала кантри и никогда практически не переключалась на что-то другое по жанру, она стала потихоньку засыпать: навалившиеся проблемы и новый проект вытягивали из нее все моральные и физические силы, не до конца восстановившиеся после травмы руки. Грей уже лежала, широко раскинув руки и наполовину провалившись в темные сны, как неожиданно в дверь позвонили.

Ханна дернулась всем телом от неожиданности, а голова гудела от неприятного звука — она пыталась все время поменять мелодию, но каждый раз забывал об этом. Грей посмотрела на старинный будильник — на корпоративной квартире все было из века прошлого, потому Ханна притащила почти все личные вещи из прошлого дома, доставшегося ей по наследству от бабушки.

— Какой ублюдок, — проговорила недовольно Ханна и откинула одеяло, чтобы встать; на улице шел дождь, поэтому из окна тянуло холодным ветром и было неприятно ступать разгоряченными ступнями по ледяному полу.

Девушка машинально схватила пистолет, даже еще не совсем очнувшись от полудремы: несколько лет назад к ней ворвались грабители, вышибая дверь и ударяя ее по лицу. С ними она справилась спустя непродолжительной борьбы, разнеся полдома в дребезги.

— Логан, если это ты, то ты знаешь правила… — девушка посмотрела в глазок и, никого не увидев, сразу же очнулась от сна, вся напряглась и схватила пистолет обеими руками. — Кто там?

В ответ – тишина. Она приоткрыла аккуратно, без скрипа дверь и замерла, ожидая удара. Но вместо грабителей, Логана, даже Стива и инопланетян на коврике лежал аккуратно завернутый с красной лентой и бантом… комикс о Бэтмене.

***

— Слушай, Фил, — проговорила Ханна, еле успевая за коллегой, который прямо летел по коридорам Щ.И.Т.а, — зачем ты вызвал меня в воскресенье?

— Потому что у нас кое-какие накладки.

— Какие же? По телефону общаться совсем не судьба? Хотя я тоже хороша, прибежала, как верный пес, — устало проговорила Ханна, пытаясь хоть как-то поправить прическу: вскочив с постели и прибежав сюда по зову Фила, забыв взять комикс, который лежал на кухонном столе, Грей позавтракать даже не успела, как и расчесаться, как и выпить кофе.

— Сейчас ты все увидишь. Старк не хочет работать с мутантами…

— С Людьми Х, — поправила его Ханна: только себе она разрешала произносить слово «мутанты», потому что знала, что не вкладывала в него тот смысл, который могли вкладывать другие.

— Не важно, самое главное, что он не хочет работать. Директор Фьюри созвал очередное собрание.

Ханна задрала голову выше и глубоко устало вздохнула.

— Как же вы мне все надоели. Хуже детей Ксавьера. Воскресенье, ребят. Ни у кого семей что ли нет или других дел?

Иногда агенты пользовались специальными машинами для передвижения по коридорам базы, однако в воскресное утро не нашлось ни одного водителя, а жетоны Коулсона и Грей никак не хотели разблокировать доступ для веселой поездки с ветерком — приходилось шагать, быстро, почти рассекая воздух.

— Слушай, Фил, — Ханна перехватила кофе в больную руку — врачи посоветовали медленно приучать ладонь к нагрузке. — Как назывался тот ужасный фильм про говорящих кукол?

— Ты имеешь в виду Чаки? — чуть сбавив шаг, поинтересовался Фил и улыбнулся, так как обожал беседовать с Грей о кинематографе.

— Кукла Чаки, — с маской отвращения произнесла Ханна — она не любила фильмы ужасов и не жаловала Стивена Кинга.

— А что?

— А как назвать комикс, который меня преследует? — Грей поправила капюшон своей спортивной толстовки — сегодня воскресенье, дресс-код соблюдать она не собиралась.

— Да ладно, снова? — хохотнул Фил.

— Понимаешь, — начала вымученно Грей, — это было бы нормально, если бы приносили разные комиксы про Бэтмена. Я бы подумала, что у меня есть поклонник. А это, — она неопределенно взмахнула руками, — уже попахивает преследованием и статьей.

— Да, как-то было бы глупо преследовать агента ЦРУ, — улыбнулся Фил и открыл перед ней дверь, пропуская вперед.

Ханна лишь сощурилась, как будто хотела сказать: «Бывшего агента ЦРУ», — но не успела и рта раскрыть, как на весь конференц-зал раздался голос Тони Старка:

— Это не Эмма Фрост.

— О, мистер Старк, — теперь Грей пожимала руку каждому сидящему здесь, самое неловкое рукопожатие было у Стива, и Ханна догадывалась почему. — Вы хотели видеть ее синее платье? Мне оно тоже пришлось по вкусу, но не по карману.

— Нет. Я хотел предупредить ее, чтобы не залезала мне в голову.

Ханне Фил отодвинул стул и мило предложил сесть.

— Я не понимаю, почему это нельзя было обсудить в понедельник, например. Почему не конференц-коллу. Почему обязательно надо созывать по любой прихоти Мстителей внеочередное совещание. У меня сейчас своих личных дел хватает, Щ.И.Т. и так слишком много моего времени сжирает, — тут Грей обратилась к сидящему рядом Фьюри, сложив руки на столе, как прилежная ученица. — Директор?

— Я думаю, что из этого союза, — Тони вальяжно обвел всех рукой, от чего Наташа оскалилась, — и твоих, так называемых, Людей Х ничего хорошего не выйдет. Как я могу доверять людям… — тут он усмехнулся остроте своей реплики, — которые могут читать мои мысли?

— А как ты можешь сидеть рядом с парнем, который может целый город разнести из-за того, что ему надоедает муха под ухом? — Ханна точь-в-точь скопировала жесты и мимику Старка: в конце концов у нее есть должность, влияние, успехи перед начальством и командованием, она жрала землю в операциях по освобождению заложников, часами сидя в засаде, она безоружной заходила в дома торговцев людьми и выходила оттуда целой и невредимой — она может возразить, если захочет, и она это сделала.

Баннер, который впервые за долгие месяцы присутствовал на общем собрании, еле заметно поджал губы, как будто это была его собственная вина.

— Ты, — Старк наклонился к Ханне через весь стол, — втягиваешь Брюса, — он тыкнул пальцем на него, — в нашу с тобой перепалку.

— Я тебе не девка с шестого этажа, заправляющая катриджи в принтер. А ты втягиваешь Эмму Фрост и других телепатов в объяснение своего нежелания работать на благо человечества.

— С каких пор мы перешли на «ты»? — неожиданно спросил Старк и снял очки, тревожный знак для Наташи, которая работала когда-то на него.

— С каких пор ты, — выделила последнее слово Ханна, — стал говорить про тебя и меня в ссоре «мы»?

— Ну-ну, дети выйдете из песочницы, — Фьюри усадил на место Грей, которая, сама того не замечая, уже встала с места. — Я думаю, вы попрактиковались в своих остротах, господа. И думаю, я не стану открывать Америку, если скажу, что мой приказ о сотрудничестве двух проектов Щ.И.Т.а не подлежит обжалованию. И я тоже не понимаю, почему мы все собрались в этот день.

Ханна еле удержала в себе нечеловеческий рык разочарования. Схватив со стола связку ключей и недопитый, но уже остывший кофе, она встала:

— Тогда, я думаю, я откланиваюсь. В следующий раз проблемы предлагаю решать в рабочее время, господа.

Дверь конференц-зала смачно захлопнулась за Ханной Грей, которая судорожно набирала телефон магазина комиксов, который находился на первом этаже ее корпоративного дома

***

— О, опять, — проговорил старичок в очках, любуясь комиксом, красную ленту и бант Ханна предусмотрительно содрала. — Я уж думал, все прекратилось. Год же прошел.

— Год годом, — Грей порылась в своих карманах, ища визитку, — а вот это – меня достало, мистер Бин. Кто-то уже перешутил с этим. Меня уже таким не напугать, не рассмешить. Это уже просто стало надоедать.

— Вы никогда не открывали его? — задорно поинтересовался мистер Бин.

— Нет и не собираюсь, — отрицательно покачала головой Ханна и протянула белую визитку. — Позвоните мне, у меня номер поменялся, если кого-то заметите.

— Я его тоже не читал… — не слыша слов Грей, прошептал старик и неожиданно рассмеялся. — Я держу этот магазин комиксов вот уже тридцать лет, и ни разу не открыл этот выпуск Бэтмена.

— Я знаю эту историю, мистер Бин, — Ханна торопилась, поэтому дружески похлопала его по плечу здоровой ладонью. — Не надо тратить мое и ваше время на истории из прошлого.

Она уже открыла дверь, зазвенел колокольчик, как мистер Бин на прощание крикнул:

— Он же уникален, Ханна!

Грей всего лишь понимающе улыбнулась и вышла из магазина. Завернула за угол, поднялась по лестнице, открыла дверь, закрыла ее и посмотрела на время. Было уже четыре, а это означало, что через несколько часов сюда подъедет на своем мотоцикле, Ханна не знала точно ли на мотоцикле, но очень надеялась, Стив Роджерс. Грей вновь попыталась осмыслить, что ее пригласили на свидание, но ничего не получилось — она снова впала в ступор перед зеркалом.

Пришлось думать о том, что это просто Логан заедет на ней на своей старой машине и снова повезет ее на танцы, которые через двадцать минут после начала превращались в массовый бой без правил. В последний раз Ханне пришлось даже достать свое оружие, выстрелить несколько раз в воздух и заявить, что она — федеральный агент. Проверять ее значок никто не посмел: все поверили на слово женщине в красном обтягивающем латексном платье с пистолетом в руке. Разошлись мирно и тихо, Логан даже включил музыкальный автомат, заказал пиво, и они с Ханной отлично провели ночь вместе в полупустом баре, начиная пивом и заканчивая двойным кальвадосом. Ей как-то становилось спокойнее, когда она представляла себе на месте Стива Логана.

Ханна посмотрела на свое отражение, снова задумалась на мгновение о чем-то далеком и принялась крутить локоны щипцами.

— Так или иначе, Ханна Грей… — она не знала, что хотела сказать самой себе, как в дверь внезапно постучали.

Ханна облегченно выдохнула: значит, это не комикс-маньяк, который появлялся на ее пороге два года подряд каждый божий день, а потом исчез на год и снова восстал из пепла. Когда приходил комикс с неизменной красной лентой и красивым бантом посередине, в дверь звонили.

— Да, да, иду, — Грей привычно схватила пистолет, лежавший у нее на раковине, подошла к двери и громко спросила, — Кто там?

— Э, мисс Грей, это я… Стив Роджерс.

Ханна открыла дверь, не задумываясь: капитан и вправду возвышался за дверью в своей кожаной куртке, клетчатой рубашке и прямых джинсах.

— Я рано? — с опаской спросил он, оглядывая ее в махровом халате.

— Честно? — Ханна посмотрела на часы, которые были именно на той руке, что держала пистолет, и Стив то ли напрягся, то ли удивился. — На пятнадцать минут. Ну, ничего, входите.

Она отошла в сторону, пропуская. Роджерс колебался.

— Ну, я думаю… я постою. Здесь. С этой стороны.

— Вы не хотите заходить или…

— Не привык, — кивнул он, улыбаясь.

— Хорошо, — просто пожала плечами Ханна и, не рассчитав силу, с грохотом закрыла дверь перед носом Капитана Америки.

***

— Вы думаете, что это хорошее платье? — с опаской спросил Стив, спускаясь с Грей рядом по лестнице.

Он вообще говорил с ней всегда с каким-то страхом в голосе.

— Ну, если вам не нравится, я могу одеть другое, но только оно более обтягивающее, — предложила Ханна, выходя на улицу и оглядываясь.

— О, нет, нет, не стоит, мэм, — Роджерс подошел к своему мотоциклу, и Ханна улыбнулась. — Но я думал, что вы наденете что-то…

— Пригодное для езды на мотоциклах, — подсказала ему Ханна, поправляя свое платье в виде латексного сарафана. — Да, я сейчас переоденусь…

Она уже дернулась назад, разочаровавшись в себе, как Роджерс быстро схватил ее за запястье. Он дернул слишком сильно, поэтому она еле-еле устояла на ногах.

— Извините, мэм. Это моя вина. Может, — он придумывал правильные слова слишком долго — за это время Ханна могла уже выйти замуж за Тони Старка, — мы пройдемся?

— Это опасный район, — неожиданно рассмеялась Грей, — но, — она взяла его под руку, — я же с самим Капитаном Америкой.

Роджерс улыбнулся. Наверное, подумала Ханна, он давно не улыбался. Давно не беседовал с женщинами, давно не веселился. Давно не ходил на свидания. Как и она.

— Это — ирландский паб, — проговорила Грей, рукой показывая на стеклянную входную дверь. — Ты в своей клетчатой рубашке сюда как нельзя лучше впишешься.

— О, как заманчиво звучит, — ответил Стив и вздохнул полной грудью.

Когда они нашли достаточно удобное место для обзора входной двери на всякий случай, почти бессознательно, так как оба были хоть как-то знакомы с военной тактикой. Ханна заказала себе двойную ирландскую водку.

— На самом деле, — прошептала она заговорщицки, — эта водка – русская. Как-то раз я ходила сюда с Наташей.

— Наташа знает толк в русских вещах.

— О, она, как и все русские, с широкой душой. Она подарила мне медведя с балалайкой, который говорит, — тут Ханна заговорила чисто по-русски, — «Я люблю тебя».

— У тебя хорошо получается говорить по-русски, — заметил Стив, выпивая бутылку пива.

— Я была тесно связана по работе с Наташей и Филом, когда еще только поступила в проектный офис, а потом меня забросили на передовую, и вот, — она чокнулась своей маленькой рюмкой с темной бутылкой Роджерса, — я уже жизни не мыслю без этих демонов.

— Я читал, что многих детей там отвергли родители.

— Да, есть такое. Многие же просто убежали. Кто-то ходит туда специально — в школе их не принимают. Эмма Фрост, несмотря на всю свою королевскую спесь, как и Логан, сделала очень много для этих детей.

— Слушай, — проговорил Стив неожиданно севшим голосом.

— О, понимаю, — Грей вытерла рот тыльной стороной ладони, она не любила помады и всегда обходилась без них. —Мой рот на замке. Мы не говорим о работе… я поняла. Повторите мне водку, пожалуйста!

— Нет, я не об этом, — Ханна заинтересованно взглянула на Роджерса. — Я буду на твоей стороне. Ну, когда начнутся перепалки по поводу опасности мутантов… Я буду на твоей стороне.

Грей могла лишь благодарно улыбнуться в ответ и сжать своими огрубевшими пальцами его большую ладонь.

Стив Роджерс увидел Ханну Грей пять месяцев назад, еще до нашествия чокнутого Локи и разгрома половины города. Она стояла около кондитерской и покупала какие-то булочки, а на ее шее болтался бейджик с рангом «специальный агент» и желтой полоской поперек — высший доступ, руководитель или директор. Зачем он пришел на следующий день в штаб-квартиру, капитан не знал. Просто пришел, потому что невыносимо было тренироваться в спортзале и смотреть телевизор дома в полном одиночестве. Похоже, директор Фьюри не понял истинной цели его визита и с радостью решил рассказать о работе своей организации. Давно его кто-то слушал, видимо.

Ханна Грей промчалась мимо них с криками «Бобби, твою мать!» и двумя ассистентами с кипой бумаг, даже не взглянув на них, лишь придерживая свой бейджик рукой, чтобы не мешался. Он стал чаще с ней сталкиваться, здороваться, интересоваться, какие у нее дела и какое у нее настроение. Ханна задавала такие же вопросы, но не потому что ей было интересно, а потому что того требовала этика. Затем Стив узнал, что вся ее невнимательность и все ее нежелание общаться происходили не из-за того, что он ей не нравился, а лишь потому что Скотт Саммерс, по прозвищу Циклоп, умер, а Джина Грей чуть не устроила Апокалипсис и тоже умерла. Это были ее подопечные, ее друзья, и капитан, как никто другой, понимал ее отрешенность и доведенный до автоматизма механизм существования в мире, где тебя настигло горе, а ты не имеешь права скорбеть.

Потом он увидел, что ее рука порезана. От директора Фьюри узнал, что ее близкий друг из разношерстной компании мутантов, Логан-Росомаха неудачно открыл ей банку колы, задев своими когтями ее ладонь так, что ей чуть не ампутировали кисть.

Он не мог больше ждать, он чувствовал, что ее стоит пригласить на танцы или на свидание – как это принято в современном мире. Но помешал Локи. Какой-то божок с другой планеты помешал сходить ему на свидание с Ханной Грей, и это Стива бешено разозлило.

Но вот, сейчас, он сидит с ней рядом, она держит его за руку и благодарно улыбается. Они вместе выпивают, может дальше он ее пригласит в кино или на настоящие танцы. Да. Ханна Грей сидит напротив.

В латексом платье.

В черном латексом платье.

Стив глубоко вздохнул — он никогда не понимал гардероб женщин.


	3. Работа над производительностью. Коварный Бог.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханне дают задание с высшим приоритетом, которое оказывается предчувствием Алой Ведьмы.

— Ну, — Ханна прижалась головой к плечу Стива, отчего тот глубоко и как-то нервно выдохнул. — Значит договорились…

— Насчет Лас-Вегаса?

— Да, Господи, — Грей шутливо ударила его по груди. — Никогда не говори «Лас-Вегас», только если ты не коп. Вегас — вот ему название. Ну так вот. Представь, — Ханна что-то упорно рисовала в воздухе рукой, — мы с тобой на мотоцикле, Вегас, мои сбережения, казино. Это же круто! Я тебе покажу все то, чего ты был лишен в своей ледяной тюрьме.

Глаза Стива потемнели, но Грей не заметила этого, хотя по наступившей паузе поняла, что сболтнула лишнего. Она хотела бы все исправить. Просто слов не находила.

— Я думаю, — спас ее Стив, — что эта идея осуществима.

— Правда? — заулыбалась Ханна и развернулась к нему лицом резко, задорно, как ребенок.

— Да, — и они оба рассмеялись: пиво и водка – они глушили их на протяжении пяти часов в старом ирландском пабе, увешанном зелено-желтыми абажурами.

— Тебя проводить? — спросил он, кивая на пятый этаж.

— Думаю, не стоит, — церемонно ответила Ханна и снова рассмеялась. — Я в конце коцов не только за красивые глаза стала директором.

— Да…

— Тем более, как я уже рассказывала, я служила… Поэтому можно сразу сказать, почти издалека увидеть, что я очень опасная девушка.

Роджерс добродушно пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Тогда…

— До завтра, — помогла ему Грей, дальше она заходить не стала – все-таки это привилегия мужчин.

Стив как-то понял, что ее стоит обнять. Прижался к ней гладко выбритой скулой, сжал в своих объятиях так, что даже латекс затрещал и неловко, собственно по-другому он не мог ничего делать, поцеловал ее в щеку. Ну, прям, храбрый малый, подумала про себя Ханна и рассмеялась, когда закрывала дверь в подъезд и слышала гул мотоцикла. Она медленно, размахивая черной блестящей сумочкой, поднималась на пятый этаж. Она любила ходить пешком, потому что это маленькое восхождение на гору под названием «квартира №503» помогало ей иногда забрасывать походы в фитнес-клуб. Ведь никто не хотел видеть проектного младшего директора Ханну Грей весом равным номеру ее квартиры.

Она устало облокотилась о стенку, когда увидела перед своей дверью аккуратно положенный на коврик комикс.

— Шутишь, — неведомо кому произнесла Ханна и, устало подобрав его с пола и засунув под мышку, стала открывать дверь.

Она бросила ключи на специальный столик возле входа, стянула с себя адски неудобные туфли, и посмотрела на запечатанный комикс. На темно-сером фоне красовалась надпись: «Бэтмен. Литургия» в темно-красных пятнах крови.

Впервые комикс пришел три года назад в холодную зимнюю ночь перед Рождеством. Ханна Грей как раз заканчивала наряжать маленькую елку, которую поставила у телевизора, и выпивала бокал белого вина в полном одиночестве, как неожиданно позвонили в дверь. Агент думала, что это Логан, поэтому, даже не открыв, стала читать нотации по поводу того, что правила Щ.И.Т.а запрещают любым представителям мутантов находиться в ее квартире, но за порогом никого не оказалось. Лежал только мрачный, черный комикс с ярко-красной лентой и таким же бантом на коврике.

Сначала Ханна подумала, что это шутка соседских мальчишек, но поднявшись, узнала, что они уехали на каникулы в другой штат. Грей позвонила профессору и проверила, дома ли Логан. Оказалось, он пьет кальвадос около камина вместе со Скоттом, что казалось, по правде говоря, фантастичным, но это же профессор уверил ее в этом. На следующее утро Грей решила узнать у продавца комиксов, магазин которого находился на первом этаже, кто этот комикс купил.

Оказывается, что книжка для подростков, Ханна думала уничижительно про всех, кому были необходимы картинки для восприятия текста, принадлежала старому дряхлому, повидавшему виды и президентов мистеру Бину, хозяину магазина этого барахла. Он рассказал ей, что утром не нашел комикс в своем сейфе — а эта книжка, вернее выпуск стоил целое состояние.

На следующую ночь комикс снова оказался у Ханны на коврике перед дверью. И снова процедура повторилась — она отнесла его мистеру Бину. Так они и сдружились за целых два года, год назад она даже справляла Рождество вместе с его семьей.

Ханна никогда не открывала комикс, потому что в открытом виде он бы сильно упал в цене, как ей объяснил старик. Она соблазнялась, но почему-то не решалась никогда этого сделать. А комикс неизменно оказывался у ее двери каждую ночь. Что только они не делали с мистером Бином: маячки, камеры слежения, ловушки — ничего не помогало, никого не было, а комикс странным образом просто появлялся на ее коврике.

В конце концов хозяин магазина каждый раз заваривал кофе для двоих – утром неизменно на его пороге появлялась Ханна Грей с комиксом в руке. Но в один светлый день эта напасть прекратилась, оба ликовали, а дружба их стала остывать. Старик терзался больше, чем Грей — она нашла себе новых друзей, с которыми могла отмечать Рождество и пить кофе по утрам.  
Почему-то ее накрыло ощущение, что она кого-то предала. Ханна устало повертела в руках комикс.

— Может, вскрыть его? — произнесла она в пустоту, сидя за кухонным столом. — Может, просто выплатить деньги старику?

Но Грей прекрасно понимала, что деньги старику, любителю комиксов, не были нужны. Просто у него было сокровище – единственный выпуск единственной в своем роде однотомной истории про летучую мышь. Таким мог похвастаться не каждый фанат, да что душой кривить — таким не мог похвастать никто из фанатов.

Нет. Она отодвинула комикс от себя — Грей не могла просто открыть то, что делало старика счастливым.

***

— С добрым утречком, мистер Бин, где мой кофе? — Ханна влетела в магазин веселая, жизнерадостная — сама юность, отчего колокольчик на двери настойчиво, но также радостно зазвенел.

— О! О! — старик не мог ничего другого выдавить, только разводил руками, хватался то за одно, то за другое, а потом опомнился и дернулся к кофеварке. — Как я рад, Ханна, как я рад!

— Как вы тут? — она села на стул, что находился за прилавком, и положила ноги на стол.

— О! Я думал, ты не зайдешь! Вчера я так был взволнован, что у нас получилось какое-то комканное общение, — он поставил одну чашку ароматного кофе на стол, а другую протянул Ханне. — Извини меня, дочка.

— Забыли, — махнула Грей рукой, аккуратно отпивая, — это я во всем виновата. Давно не заходила к вам, забыла про вас…

— О, не надо все сваливать на себя! — с укором на нее поглядел старик и сел напротив. — У тебя работа!

— Да какая там работа, умоляю, мистер Бин, — снова отмахнулась Ханна и обвела глазами магазин: он был обыкновенным, но за два года стал таким родным и исключительным в своем роде. — Почти курорт, а не работа. Все время жру мармелады, пью чай, ем лазанью, отдыхаю на кожаном диване… Правда потом переработки до одиннадцати часов. Но, курорт же!

— Да, далеко, милая, ты уехала от родителей.

— Что поделать, — легко и непринужденно пожала плечами она. — Теперь, — она потрясла комиксом в руке и аккуратно кинула его на стол, — я буду чаще появляться.

—Если только комикс причина… милая, — мистер Бин тронул ее за коленку по-отцовски. — Не надо задерживаться.

— О! Вы думаете, я буду тратить свое драгоценное время на старика, который предлагает мне выпить кофе, только из-за комикса? —Ханна придала своему лицу грозное выражение, но старик в ответ всего лишь весело рассмеялся.

В самый разгар беседы про пораненную ладонь Ханны раздался телефонный звонок, и Грей закатила глаза.

— Ханна Грей слушает, — равнодушным голосом проговорила агент, ложкой черпая арахисовую пасту. — А, да, директор, я помню. Да, сегодня понедельник, а вчера было воскресенье. Никто про это не забыл, а я даже вспомнила с утра. Буду к одиннадцати.

Грей виновато улыбнулась, убрала ноги со стола, поставила ложку в банку пасты и, зажав телефон в руке, обратилась к мистеру Бину, еле слышно прошептав:

— Извините, работа.

— Беги, милая.

На выходе Ханна махнула рукой, и по ее кивку головы было понятно, что она еще вернется, несмотря на то, будет ли комикс лежать перед ее дверью или нет.

— Да, директор! — уже рявкнула на улице Грей, надевая свой бейджик, на ней, так как это был понедельник, был строгий деловой брючный костюм. — Да иду я уже, поняла! Вон, вижу метро! Бегу!

Около метро ее встретила, как всегда, машина Щ.И.Т.а с вышедшим с больничного родным водителем, который здоровался не иначе, как только кивком головы.

— Давай, поехали! — крикнула она ему, самостоятельно юркая на заднее сидение. — У кого-то вчера был плохой вечер, меня разорвут на части.

Шофер только понимающе кивнул. Он то и дело всегда кивал: одобрительно, осуждающе, приветственно и прощально. Казалось, он вообще редко разговаривал и почти не смеялся, хотя Ханна помнила, что изначально они много шутили и хохотали по дороге на работу и домой. Но что-то в один прекрасный день переломилось, Грей даже не помнила — у него или у нее, и они сократили свое общение резко, будто бы никогда между ничего человеческого не было.

— О, а вот и Грей! — Логан завидел открывающуюся дверцу машины еще издалека: Ханна почти выпрыгнула из автомобиля на ходу. — Осторожнее там, не сломай себе шею!

— Привет, привет! — Ханна пронеслась мимо него, легко отбив ладонью ладонь. — Господа, господа, что за спешка?

Эмма Фрост повернулась на ее по-девчачьему звонкий голос: не нужно было быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что у Ханны настроение было самое лучшее.

— В графиках проекта, — Грей раскрыла свою красную записную книжку, с которой никогда не расставалась, — были озвучены даты, которые… В общем, дата старта проекта точно не понедельник. Не сегодняшний, я в этом на сто процентов уверена. Господа, — она протянула руку Тони Старку с видом, будто бы гладила змею, Тони кивнул, но руки не подал. — В чем спешка? В чем спешка? Быстро! Ответы!

— Я решила сегодня выгулять детвору, — Эмма кивнула в сторону, где толпилась горстка детей от четырнадцати лет, — показать будущую стройку. Благо мистер Старк соизволил нас сопроводить, показать окрестности. Решено, что будем двигаться вокруг башни, расширяя радиус ремонтных работ постепенно. Темп — неделя.

— Биллборд? Озвученный, — Ханна сделала неопределенный жест рукой, — озвученный на совещании. Ну, там, где ты такая в латексе, позади Мстители, впереди — Люди Х, огромные буквы красным или белым. Вместе, объединение, созидание, мир и процветание. Старк?

— Как только мой дизайнер получит от тебя техническое задание, — то совещание в воскресное утро сломало между ними плотину, подарило возможность общаться на равных, — сразу же будет готов макет. Согласуем — повесим. Делов на пару часов. Осталось твои слова облечь в письменную форму, отправить по почте или в чат — готово, — он щелкнул пальцами.

— Отлично, сегодня до конца дня пришлю, как я это вижу. Если нужны исходники супер-геройских поз — мы их для Vogue в прошлом месяце наделали, мама не горюй, — Ханна заулыбалась, а Эмма мечтательно закатила глаза, поправляя перчатки до локтей.

— Отлично, — кивнул Старк, перевел взгляд на Эмму и как-то даже поумерил свой пыл. — Я думаю, вам стоит осмотреться на юго-западе, я попробую северную сторону — там больше пострадало моих зданий, хотелось бы восстановить именно так, как вижу это я.

— Замечательно. Вы заметили, что мы сегодня только восхищаемся? — спросила Ханна. — Отлично! Замечательно! Великолепно! Давно такого не было, правда? — она хлопнула по плечу Эммы, та согласно закивала. — О, а вот и директор. Господа, разбирайтесь здесь со всем самостоятельно, а мы вот… Директор, доброе утро. А мы вот с директором Фьюри медленно позанимаемся бюрократическими штучками.

— Мисс Грей, — Фьюри, даже не поздоровавшись со Старком и Фрост, удостоив их только своим приветственным взмахом ладони, грациозно подал руку Ханне, та благодарственно расплылась в улыбке. — Прошу соизволить за мной.

Они медленно шли по темно-синим, ярко-голубым и белым коридорам: Ханна не запоминала маршрутов, не следила за уровнем допуска и цифрами на приборных панелях — она знала, что не вернется сюда, потому что это была ее первая и последняя «экскурсия».

«Экскурсиями» называли тривиальный показ живого экземпляра бога не из здешних мест, Локи. Каждый директор каждого департамента лично под руку с Фьюри прогуливался по коридорам, вел светскую пустую беседу о новинках кинематографа или последнем альбоме попсового исполнителя, знакомился с асгардским трикстером, писал рапорт или эссе о своих ощущениях и впечатлениях, а позже никогда более не спрашивал: зачем нужно было это знакомство и какую цель преследовала организация такими прогулками, отнимающими час рабочего времени — целый обед.

— А вот и он, — Фьюри жестом пригласил Ханну к огромному окну, какое она всегда мечтала иметь у себя на корпоративной квартире.

— Клетка для Халка?

— Запасная.

Грей усмехнулась, какая ирония.

— Зачем вы его держите? Его брат, Тор, не может с ним «улететь» в Асгард?

— Бумажки, протоколы, фотосессии — все это, понимаете…

— Часть славы, — понимающе закончила Ханна: со временем для людей в войне важнее становятся символы, чем сам факт победы.

Локи ее совершенно не впечатлил и от этого даже разочаровал: худой, высокий, бледный с постоянно бегающим взглядом. Чем дольше Ханна всматривалась в его фигуру издалека, тем отчетливее он стал напоминать одного мутанта, который никак не мог справиться со своими способностями и вскоре повесился.

— Как я рад, люди. Привели кого-то из ваших «сильных мира сего», — и голос у него противный, скрипучий, высокий. — А, нет. Ханна Грей?

— Как он… — начал было Фьюри, но жестом девушка попросила его остановиться, молча показав свой бейджик на шее.

— А глаза-то, — проговорила Грей не то себе, не то ему, — как у Клинта. Пойдемте, директор. Мне интереснее пялиться в телевизор.

Локи почти что впал в неконтролируемую ярость, но сдержался и вздернул подбородок, не сказав ни слова, промолчав и дав понять, что считает знакомство совершившимся и оконченным. Встреча и правда была закончена — Фьюри потянул Ханну за локоть чуть влево, в полутемный коридор.

— Как тебе ощущения?

— Зоопарк.

— Ты не первая, — он галантно пропустил ее вперед, — кто так говорит. Негуманно — убивать людей тысячами, но всех волнует, сколько раз в день ест божок из Асгарда.

— Мне чихать, я бы его вообще прикончила на месте, будь у меня разрешение.

— Можно увести девушку из Техаса, но Техас из девушки — никогда, — рассмеялся Фьюри, и Ханна довольно улыбнулась: ее первая дерзость, первая колкость, адресованная кому-то высокопоставленному в ответ на многочисленные вопросы, почему она стреляла в мутанта после двух предупреждений, а не после трех. — Ханна. Есть задание.

— У меня их много, — обыденно сообщила Грей. — Приоритет?

— Как всегда, первый.

— Задач с первым приоритетом у меня много, на каком месте?

— В первую очередь. Значит, нужно бросить свой любимый карибский бассейн, Западную Европу и кампанию по выборам в Неваде.

— Я и забыла, что у меня предвыборная кампания в Неваде. Сенатор что ли? Так им же ассистенты занимаются, — вымученно простонала Ханна. — Ладно, — они остановились. — Выкладывай. Уровень секретности?

— Третий.

— Проект под ключ?

— Это насчет твоего проекта.

— Час от часу мне все легче и легче. А зарплата?

Фьюри многозначительно прищурил глаз.

— Понятно. Давай, рассказывай.

— Поступают сообщения о том, что Алая Ведьма обеспокоена местонахождением Джины Грей.

— Джина Грей, как и Скот Саммерс, кормит червей вот уже несколько лет. От кого сообщения?

— От доверенных лиц.

— Доверенные лица в моем проекте? Пожалуй, ты плохо натаскал Сару.

— А это не Сара.

— Отлично, что ты еще и сам предал Джулию, — Ханна достала мобильник. — Она уволена, я не люблю кротов.

— Она не была кротом, и я уволил ее вчера.

Ханна сложила руки на груди, Фьюри отзеркалил жест.

— Хорошо, — сдалась Грей. — Предчувствия Алой Ведьмы — не игрушка. Она сама об этом мне не говорила. Как только я пойму, что она что-то хочет сказать мне, а не Джулии, я тебе об этом сообщу.

— Ханна, это действительно важно. В прошлый раз все обошлось по глупости Феникса, — Фьюри по-отцовски сжал ее локоть. — Если он завладеет оболочкой тела Джины Грей, нам всем будет очень больно в одном месте.

— Я поняла. Приму в работу.

— Немедленно?

— Я не на короткой ноге с Вандой.

— Я тебе плачу, чтобы ты была на короткой ноге со всеми мутантами этого мира. Особенно, с Вандой.


	4. Работа без партнера. Усердный Логан.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханна впервые понимает, что умирают не только ее коллеги.

Когда с той стороны невнятно что-то промычали, Ханна вопреки своему почти врожденному инстинкту самосохранения мгновенно распахнула входную дверь и застала валяющегося вдрызг набуханного Логана с комиксом в обнимку.

— Вот же принесла нелегкая, — театрально сплюнула Грей, помогая другу подняться. — Ты знаешь правила. Никаких мутантов у меня на корпоративной квартире. Личное — это личное, Логан.

— Я… — он облокотился о дверной проем. — Я… почти не пьян.

Ханна вопросительно взглянула на него.

— Мне нельзя в таком виде появляться в особняке, снова будут вопросы.

— Какие вопросы? — не смекнула Грей, а Логан не ответил, только заныл:

— Дай пить. Воды. Стакан. Стаканчик. Пожалуйста.

— Стой тогда здесь, — Логан повалился на бок. — Или лежи.

Несмотря на тонну сверхурочной работы и нагло-откровенного ожидания руководства, что агенты будут работать на благо общества и организации круглыми сутками и всю жизнь вплоть до смерти, у Щ.И.Т.а каким-то совершенно чудесным образом сохранился устав, благодаря которому строго блюлась личная жизнь каждого сотрудника: работа не могла соприкасаться с личной жизнью, если того не хотел сам агент. Грей установила только один на запрет, и он касался посещения ее квартиры, где она чувствовала себя по большей мере в безопасности и покое.

— Вот, — Ханна протянула стакан воды, Логан благодарно пьяно хлопнул ресницами.

— Вот ты бываешь иногда такой крутой бабой, — проговорил он.

— А чаще я не крутая? — облокотившись о дверной проем, не впуская внутрь мутанта, Ханна сложила руки на груди. — Вот всегда так, неблагодарные козлы.

— Снова к тебе гости заявились? — решил быстро перевести тему Логан, аккуратно отпивая по глотку и кивая в сторону комикса, лежащего на кухонном столе позади Грей.

— Зачаровали поди.

— Не читала до сих пор?

— Он стоит, как новая машина, нахера мне такое? — усмехнулась Ханна. — Я же потом не расплачусь.

— Я слышал, ты землю приобрела. Рядом со своим ранчо в Техасе.

— Сланцевую нефть нашла, решила расшириться, пока банки все себе не поскупали, — сейчас бы пиво сюда, подумала Ханна. — Денег нет — не проси. Я все потратила на первый взнос. Только через полгода расплачусь, если снова, — она подняла забинтованную руку вверх, и Логан виновато отвернулся, — на больничный не посадят.

— Понял, понял. Может, — он снова кивнул на комикс. — Помочь?

— В прошлый раз не мог, вряд ли что-то изменилось.

— Никому второй шанс не даешь. Твой хахаль поди вешаться от тебя будет. Парень мордой вышел, но костюм…

— Мы встречаемся, — неожиданно даже для самой себя ляпнула Ханна, — так что придержи язык.

— Он-то хотя бы знает об этом?

— О том, что ты не оценил его моду?

— Язва, — заключил Логан. — О том, что ты с ним вроде как… ну, это… Терки у вас, в общем.

— Я думаю, он не маленький мальчик, сам понял, во что вляпался.

Ханна выхватила у Логана из рук осушенный стакан:

— Логан. Иди, пожалуйста, домой. Тебя ждут, а я устала.

Он кивнул. Хоть и запоздало.

***

Фараоны рыскали по дому с самого утра — Хана не любила полицейских еще со службы, считая практически каждого третьего либо продажным ублюдком, либо тупым дегенератом. В принципе они отвечали ей тем же. Поэтому Грей не хотела с ними сталкиваться, вдруг бы с нее даже показания бы захотели взять, — надеялась прошмыгнуть мимо незаметно, однако один из них все-таки приметил ее. Подошел, вежливо представился и даже вытянул руку вперед для пущей убедительности:

— Мэм? Вы проживаете в этом доме на постоянной основе?

— Да. Что-то случилось?

— Назовите, пожалуйста, свое имя.

— Что случилось? — заупрямилась чисто из принципа Ханна.

— Имя, мэм.

Ханна сдвинула края своего пиджака, показывая значок федерального агента.

— Что случилось?

— Простите, мэм. Вы знали Дирка Бина?

— Да, я с ним отлично знакома, — Ханна нахмурилась, не понимая, почему ее спрашивают о мистере Бине — в его лавке, что, кокаин распространяли подростки?

— Попрошу остаться для записи показаний, — фараон сделал шаг назад, глазами выискивая из толпы зевак на третьем этаже свое начальство, как Ханна практически сорвалась с места. — Мэм! Куда!

На улице толпилось гораздо больше народу: все что-то фотографировали, о чем-то шептались, а соседка по лестничной площадке, укутанная в стеганное пальто, кинула на нее полный жалости взгляд.

Витрина магазина комиксом была разбита вдребезги, а исхудавшее немощное тело мистера Бина лежало на обочине — последний раз Ханна видела столько крови, когда ездила в Мексику с Логаном на очередное специальное задание.

***

— Три дня — не больше. Соболезную. Однако. Если затягивать траур — ты из него не выберешься, — Фьюри знал, о чем говорил, — Ханна слышала по голосу.

Грей наврала, что мистер Бин приходился ей родным, кровным дядей, но это с непривычки: она совершенно не понимала, что делать, когда умирал человек, непосредственно не относящийся к ее работе. К возможной гибели своих коллег, что по службе в ЦРУ, что в Щ.И.Т.е, Ханна привыкла, она срослась с этой мыслью и ее чувствительность практически притупилась: ей было безумно горько слышать про очередную потерю, и все-таки она ее ждала, готовилась к ней и не была удивлена.

У мистера Бина, по словам фараона, ничего не украли. Тело просто выбросили на обочину, протащив от входной двери до северо-западной витрины и разбив стекло чем-то тяжелым, пока неизвестного происхождения. Ханна догадывалась, что это был либо кирпич, либо другое тело, так как крови действительно было чересчур много. Убийство, а именно в эту категорию без заключения судмедэксперта определил фараон произошедшее, было спонтанным и довольно жестоким для каких-нибудь наркоманов — они, по его словам, грабили аптеки, и времени на комиксы у них не было, они ведь наркоманы, — или для обычных воров — те бы, скорее всего, оставили старика в живых. Подозреваемых из числа близких родственников и друзей не было, искали давнего врага или ростовщиков. Предполагали, что мистер Бин играл в казино и задолжал круглую сумму, но с мертвеца не спросишь долга. Впрочем, это были лишь догадки на месте, спонтанные и непродуманные. Ханну заверили, что дело быстро раскроют — повсюду в округе стояли камеры, преступники не смогли бы уйти незамеченными.

По телевизору, который Ханна включила лишь для того, чтобы отвлечься и выйти из оцепенения, крутили только один сюжет — о восстановлении города, попеременно чередуя алмазную Эмму Фрост и бестелесную Китти Прайд с многозначительными взглядами Тони Старка и загадочными улыбками Профессора. Изредка на заднем фоне мелькала Наташа. Грей не придумала ничего лучше, чем раздеться и залезть в кровать, попутно бездумно щелкая каналы.

Комикс про летучую мышь валялся на полу рядом.

***

Клинт проиграл Наташе ровно двести шестьдесят баксов, когда ровно в час после полудня Стив подошел к Фьюри и спросил, где же задерживается Ханна Грей. Пока она считала мелкие купюры, которыми расплатился мстительный Бартон, директор взял Роджерса за плечо и отвел в сторону, как будто сообщал, что это его дядя умер. Стив лишь качал головой в такт словам Фьюри, а потом сам начал распинаться.

В итоге, Наташа практически обезумела:

— Ты куда, Стив?

Она догнала его уже тогда, когда он садился на свой мотоцикл.

— Я… — он стушевался, не мог лгать. — По делам.

— По каким? — допытывалась Наташа.

— Спроси у директора Фьюри. Дела неотложные и крайне важные, — то ли преднамеренно, то ли случайно, но выхлопной газ из мотоцикла ударил прямо в лицо Романовой.

Та сморщилась, помахала перед носом рукой, дабы отогнать неприятный запах, но потом победоносно улыбнулась, досчитывая последние несколько сотен долларов. У нее случился праздник — она решила купить себе черные кожаные туфли от Gucci.

***

Логан не мог дозвониться Ханне и не понимал, где ее носили черти. Фьюри поначалу отмахивался, а затем, как только видел, что он направляется к нему, то сразу куда-то моментально исчезал. Рыжая русская вообще только брови поднимала и загадочно улыбалась в ответ, мол, я знаю, но скажу за несколько сот баксов. Денег у Логана никогда не водилось. Потом он не понял того факта, что куда-то уехал Стив Роджерс. Определенно что-то случилось, но никто ему, видимо, об этом докладывать не собирался. Сам же Логан как-то оскорбился, нет, он был взбешен — все-таки с Грей они были лучшими друзьями. Во всяком случае, с кем попало в бары он не ходил.


	5. Одиночка находит партнеров.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Ханна находит компанию на вечер, Джина Грей поступает так же.

Ханна медленно надела свою куртку из ненатуральной кожи — в магазине ее обманули, сказав, что это настоящая — и меланхолично посмотрела на наручные часы. Всего несколько часов назад убили одного из ее друзей. Ханна снова осмотрелась, взяла собранную сумку, положила нераспечатанный комикс в боковое отделение, дабы не помялся, и взглянула на себя в зеркало.

Она редко красилась. На работе приходилось все время трогать лицо руками, потирать глаза от усталости — с краской на ресницах она бы превратилась в пугало. Потом дети иногда, особенно летом, любили брызгаться из шланга, играть в баскетбол с помощью своих способностей, в общем, занимать все тем, от чего лицо Грей могло превратиться в то же пугало. Она много раз подумывала насчет водостойкой косметики, но потом решила выглядеть натурально — ведь это было самым сексуальным в жизни, ее натуральность. Но сегодня она почему-то накрасилась. Ханна не могла ответить, зачем ей это понадобилось, а факт оставался фактом, ибо выглядела она гораздо лучше.

Ханна проверила ключи, паспорт, открыла сумку и поглядела в нее, взяла несколько баксов из тайника в шкафу, закрыла дверь на все замки и остановилась. Она решила исчезнуть на несколько недель для того, чтобы найти убийцу старика и понять, зачем вообще следовало его убивать.

— Ханна! — раздалось неподалеку, и агент повернулась. — Ты куда-то уезжаешь?

Внизу на лестнице стоял Стив. Странно, удивилась Грей, что он здесь делает?

— Нет, — ответила Грей, а потом устало выдохнула. — Да, я уезжаю.

Она натянуто улыбнулась и положила ключи в карман сумки.

— Надолго? — Стив пропустил ее на лестнице вперед и поплелся следом.

— Нет, — Ханна подумала и добавила. — Вернее, не знаю.

Она даже не представляла на сколько дней, а может недель или месяцев, это расследование затянется. Полиция не сможет найти убийцу. А она сможет. Не зря же она работала ищейкой в ЦРУ: у нее остались старые связи по работе, знакомые и просто информаторы, опыт не забыт, в конце-то концов.

— А куда?

— На похороны, — они спускались все ниже и ниже, минуя этажи.

Ханне показалось, что так и скатываются люди в месть. Неожиданно ее схватили за руку и развернули. Стив выглядел рассерженным.

— Скажи, что случилось.

— Ничего. Мой дядя умер и… — она отвела глаза, а потом, собравшись духом, снова взглянула на него.

— Это «ничего»? — ошарашенно спросил Стив. — Твой родной человек умер, и ты расстроена. Я понимаю тебя…

— Нет! — неожиданно выкрикнула Грей и схватилась за плечо Роджерса. — Ты неожиданно пришел в наше время. Ты ничего не мог сделать. А я могла. Могла услышать треск стекла, могла пораньше встать.

— Ты ничего не знала, как ты можешь в таком случае обвинять себя?

— Он умер, Стив. Умер. Это был дорогой мне человек. Стив, — прогвоорила она уже более нежно, схватившись за его ладонь. — Я хочу найти убийцу. И меня никто не остановит.

— Полиция может заняться этим. Они найдут…

— Не найдут.

— А ты? — удивился капитан.

Но через несколько секунду понял ход мыслей Ханны.

— Ты хочешь его убить? — спросил он.

В его голосе не было беспокойства, только какая-то настороженность. Стив все осознал без слов.

— Месть — не выход.

— А я не хочу мстить, — Ханна хотела развернуться, тем самым показывая, что разговор окончен, но Роджерс снова удержал ее за рукав.

— А чем тогда будет называться твое убийство?

— Правосудием? — пожала плечами Грей, как будто угадывала в викторине слово.

— Локи убил столько людей, и его брат все равно любит его… и мы не…

— Локи — бог. Он не человек из нашего мира. И судить его по человеческим законам было бы глупо. Поэтому все ждут, пока будет готова его маска, чтобы отправить его на суд в Асгард, — разъяснила ему Ханна и снова дернулась с места, но ей опять не дели уйти.

— Он убил людей. В любом мире убийство — грех.

— Конечно, — согласила Ханна, лишь бы отделаться.

Стив неожиданно перестал возражать, и девушка безмерно этому обрадовалась.

— Я поеду с тобой.

— Что? — Ханна от неожиданности попятилась.

— К твоему дяде, — упрямо ответил Стив и потянул ее за собой, вниз по лестнице.

Ханна сразу же выдернула руку.

— Нет.

Вообще-то она думала снять квартиру на окраине, арендовать машину и просто разъезжать по городу по своим делам, даже написала специальное прошение об отпуске за свой счет.

— Почему? — удивился Стив, видимо, он желал помочь.

— Потому что… — Грей решила сказать правду. — Я не уезжаю из города. Я переезжаю.

— Ты хочешь поменять квартиру?

Какой же он недогадливый, подумала Ханна и медленно вздохнула.

— Стив, мне не нужны помощники.

— Поедем в Вегас, — неожиданно выпалил он, снова схватив ее за руку.

Грей отшатнулась от него, как от сумасшедшего.

— Какой Вегас, Стив? — она посмотрела на него бешенными от ярости глазами и закричала. — Какой, к чертовой матери, Вегас?! А?!

Грей выдернула руку, спустилась вниз и ногой открыла дверь. По топоту сзади себя она догадалась, что капитан не отстает, поэтому развернулась и, кинув сумку на асфальт, прокричала ему в лицо, пока он выходил из подъезда:

— Ты не понимаешь, что ли, что он умер? А?! Вот из-за этой, — она резко наклонилась и судорожно стала искать комикс. — Вот из-за этой дури! Она стоит мать вашу порядочное состояние. Целый год в Гарварде можно проучиться!

Стив сжал кулаки и напрягся, но Ханна не заметила этого.

— А его выкинули из окна, и он умер!

Она кинула комикс на землю и придавила каблуком, затем подняла с дороги и хотела разорвать на клочки, но большая мужская ладонь просто дотронулась до плеча Ханны, и девушка тут же разрыдалась, опустив руки. Стив притянул ее к себе ближе, чтобы ее светлая голова уткнулась ему в грудь, и как-то неловко погладил ее по голове. Наверное, ему бы стоило тоже выплакаться, но, увы, он не мог. Не потому что был мужчиной или солдатом, просто некому было вылить душу. Каким бы Старк не казался засранцем, он мог бы его понять — ведь он сын Говарда, думал Роджерс. Но Тони не интересовал никто, кроме Пеппер и Эммы Фрост, с которой они были по-настоящему тихими врагами. Стив отчаялся, а тут появилась Ханна.

— Все, — внезапно произнесла она и отодвинулась, отталкиваясь руками от его груди.

Ханна подняла с асфальта сумку, перекинула через плечо и одернула рубашку под курткой.

— Пока, Стив. Я вернусь чере…

— Никуда ты не пойдешь.

Он снова попытался схватить ее, как будто она могла куда-то убежать без его разрешения.

— Стив, я… — она устало потерла переносицу и хотела что-то сказать, что могло бы точно растопить его уверенность, как неожиданно он выпалил:

— Я буду с тобой.

Никогда прежде Ханне не говорили таких слов. Но он же Капитан Америка: сильный, волевой, благородный, поступающий по собственной совести и никогда — никогда в жизни! — не совершивший подлого преступления. Он не беспокоится о ней, он беспокоится о том, чтобы не произошло смертоубийство.

— Ладно, — неожиданно даже для самой себя произнесла Грей. — Поможешь мне с квартирой.

— Ты можешь пожить у меня.

Ханна насторожилась.

— Не слишком ли быстро, Капитан Америка?

Стив хотел оправдаться, но Грей лишь громко рассмеялась, держа в руках комикс.

***

Квартира у Стива Роджерса была не ахти какая. Во всяком случае, Ханна Грей ожидала увидеть пентхаус или дорогие апартаменты, но необязательно на крыше небоскреба, а где-то посередине. А тут… Маленькая двухкомнатная квартира, почти с обшарпанными стенами. А еще она жаловалась, что ей мало платят и она никак не может съехать со своего района в апартаменты побогаче.

— Там ванна, — Стив снимал ботинки и указывал свободной рукой налево. — Я постелю тебе в своей комнате, сам лягу на диван.

Благородно. Гостеприимно.

— Есть будешь?

— Ты готовишь? — в ответ Ханна подняла брови.

— Ну, не так, как Джарвис, но да… — чуть заметно кивнул Роджерс. — Так будешь или нет?

— Буду. Сколько сейчас времени?

— Почти пять.

— Давай тогда я съем все, что у тебя есть, а потом мы пойдем и купим еще больше, — Ханна рассмеялась, поправила свою короткую прическу и поставила сумку около дивана.

— Я освобожу шкаф, можешь там все вещи сложить.

— Здесь только табельное оружие, патроны и всякая мелочь. Твой шкаф будет полупустой.

Стив остановился, хотя уже вешал куртку на крючок в прихожей.

— Он и так полупустой.

Осматривая квартиру, Ханна всего лишь пожала плечами.

— Тогда мы его просто заполним моими вещами, — она улыбнулась еще шире. — И он будет полным.

Наверное, подумала агент, это звучало слащаво. Хотя, так мило и… по-семейному. Тут Ханне вдарила в голову, что их отношения могут зайти так далеко, что ей придется познакомить его со своими родителями. А это будет, ой, как непросто. Ведь отец-то у нее бывший военный, а мать всегда строго оценивала парней, которые заходили за ней, дабы просто погулять. Но, возможно, ее сердце растопит его титул – спасителя этой маленькой скромной страны под названием Соединенные Штаты Америки?

— Что будешь? — из раздумий ее вывел Стив, закатавший рукава рубашки и принявшийся разбирать сковородки и кастрюли.

— А что есть? — Ханна уселась на один из трех стульев в кухне.

— Ну… — Роджерс уже открыл холодильник. — Есть рыба. Я ее сам готовил, — Ханна усмехнулась. — Есть картошка и свинина.

— Вот! Давай ее.

— Ты любишь свинину? — он уставился на нее каким-то странно подозрительным взглядом.

Ханна лишь кивнула. Ей оставалось лишь ждать, пока еда разогреется, поэтому она сложила руки на столе в замок и продолжила рассматривать апартаменты Капитана Америки дальше.  
Ничего интересного не было. Ни книжек, ни каких-то фигурок, дисков или же простых ваз. Все было настолько по-военному, настолько чисто и без лишних деталей, что гостям сразу же становилось неуютно. Ханна заметила, что Стив был безмерно рад, когда она согласилась остаться у него на некоторое время до тех пор, пока они «не прояснят ситуацию с дядей Бином». Его здесь все гнетет, подумала агент. Эти бежевые стены, этот довольно старый телевизор, этот темно-зеленый диван, белые шторы. Не было ничего, за что мог зацепиться глаз. Ни картин, ни ваз, ни фигурок, ни тумбочек — это было как-то… странно. Одиноко ему здесь, поняла Ханна. Одиноко в этом времени.

— Вот, — перед ней возникла тарелка с горячей картошкой и мясом.

Стив уселся напротив, положив локти на стол и уплетая все чересчур быстро.

— Тебе не нравится? — обеспокоенно спросил он, увидев, что Грей мешкает с едой.

— Нет, — она убрала прядь волос за ухо. — Просто устала очень. Всего пять, а я уже… ничего не соображаю.

Грей натянуто улыбнулась. Выдавила из себя последние капли хорошего настроения. А может это и к лучшему. Ей правда нравился Стив. Ей нравилось в нем все: от клетчатых рубашек до байкерского мотоцикла, от умения драться до умения готовить вкусную картошку. Возможно, не стоит мстить. Лучше же разобраться в этом комиксе. Она же его так и не открыла. Ханна усмехнулась, водя вилкой по тарелке. Что там может быть страшного? Это же простой комикс, нарисовали его только какие-то очень знаменитые художники этого века, но это не делает его произведением Пикассо или Ван Гога. Хотя, их Ханна тоже не понимала. И вообще, какой смысл может быть в комиксах? Он же на поверхности — даже рассуждать ни о чем не надо.

— Слушай, Стив, — проговорила Грей. — Можно я пойду посплю?

— Сейчас я тогда постелю тебе… — он встал изо стола, даже не доев до конца.

Она скорее всего выглядела просто ужасно, вот поэтому Роджерс и бросился ей помогать, думал, что она тут же может грохнуться в обморок. Девушка усмехнулась и отложила вилку — еда не лезла в горло.

Через несколько минут она уже раздевалась и складывала вещи на стуле у кровати.

Открой меня.

Ханна замерла на месте и огляделась.

Давай же. Открой.

Комикс появился на кровати как будто из воздуха. Грей хотела уже позвать Стива, но почему-то передумала и потянулась к графической книжке. Она глубоко вздохнула и стала ее открывать. Защита от пыли и грязи поддалась очень легко, и вот Ханна держала злополучный комик в руках открытым. Девушка снова набрала воздух в легкие и раскрыла на первой странице.

***

Эмма Фрост еле устояла на ногах, спускаясь по лестнице к ужину, она даже схватилась за перилла, почувствовав какую-то сильную телепатическую волну.

— Тебя тоже задело? — профессор Ксавьер сидел внизу и смотрел на нее чересчур серьезными глазами.

— Это не ваших рук дело?

— Нет, — резко отрезал он, и Эмма поняла — их дела хуже некуда. — Феникс пробудился. Джина Грей жива.

Глаза Фрост округлились, а из рук Логана выпала банка пива.

***

Ханна листала комикс до тех пор, пока не поняла, что это бесполезно. Первая страница повествовала о том, что какой-то очень могущественный враг Бэтмена ожил, восстал из мертвых, как будто Феникс, а затем… пустые белые страницы.

— Да какого черта! — заорала она, бросив комикс на пол.

Сразу же в дверях появился Стив. Он поначалу долго глядел ей в глаза, а затем отвернулся, все еще держась за ручку двери.

— Застегнись, пожалуйста.

— О!  
Грей посмотрела на свою рубашку — она была расстегнута наполовину, и все ее красивое кружевное нижнее белье было выставлено на всеобщее обозрение. Трясущимися от неловкости пальцами она начала застегивать пуговицы.

— Что случилось? — спросил Роджерс, не поворачиваясь.

— Посмотри, — Ханна кинула ему комикс, а он, даже не оглядываясь назад, поймал его одной рукой.

—Почему все оста…

Его прервал звонок телефона, некрасивый, немелодичный. Грей легко отыскала его в карманах джинс и, удивившись чему-то на экране, нажала «принять».

— Да, профессор?

— Ханна, ты нам срочно нужна.

— В смысле? С чего такая спешка?

— Джина Грей восстала из мертвых.

Ее убил Логан. Логан убил ее, несмотря на то, что она была единственной, кого он когда-либо любил в своей жизни, ради кого он мог пожертвовать своей почти бесконечной жизнью.

— Я…

— Быстрее, Ханна. Дело требует немедленного решения.

— Сейчас же, — она захлопнула крышку телефона и повернулась к Роджерсу, который, судя по всему, был удивлен не меньше нее.

Да. Ханна Грей была в ужасе.

— Она восстала из мертвых, — повторила агент, опуская руки.

***

Джина Грей прекрасно знала, что база Щ.И.Т.а охраняется, однако на какой ступени эволюции находилась она, носительница безграничной силы, повелевающей временем и пространством, и где копошились муравьи, именуемые людьми.

— Здравствуй, Локи.

Ее блестящие медные волосы взметнулись вверх, и стекло тюрьмы, построенной для самого непобедимого Халка, треснуло. Наверняка Локи предупреждали, что что-то произойдет, если он попытается разбить или хотя бы поцарапать его, но что ей до угроз низших существ. Она — Богиня.

— Кто ты? — он отступил, чувствуя ее силу.

— Феникс, — она сделала несколько шагов вперед и как-то по-хитрому улыбнулась. — Но я предпочитаю Джина Грей.


	6. Работа не с теми людьми. Поспешное бегство в Вегас.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханна со Стивом едут в Вегас, а Алая Ведьма, Эмма Фрост, Мистик и Курт объединяются ради специальной операции по поимке Локи Лафейсона.

Ханна стояла около стола профессора, сложа руки на груди и смотря на всех присутствующих. Раздраженным тут казался только Старк, ибо местом встречи выбрали все-таки Институт Ксавье, а не его собственную башню и не базу Щ.И.Т.а, как много раз бывало в подобных случаях. Но даже он пытался подавить в себе недовольство – видел по новостям, что бывает, когда Джина Грей теряет контроль над своей силой, и пробуждает Феникс. Вообще-то Тони сейчас не допускал даже малейшего шанса, что в битве тет-а-тет он сможет проиграть этой рыжеволосой любимице Чарльза, но здравый смысл, которого у Старка оставалось не слишком много, подсказывал – проиграет.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросила Эмма Фрост, вскакивая с удобного кожаного дивана.

Ее откровенный костюм из кожи или латекса, Клинт не разбирался в этом — для него все шмотки баб были на одно лицо, был чересчур откровенным, и грудь при каждом движении телепата подпрыгивала. Соколиный Глаз уставился на эту часть блондинки и попытался остаться незамеченным Наташей.

— Она освободила Локи, не дав разнообразным ловушкам остановить его, — пробормотал Фьюри, скрестив руки сзади и ходя по комнате кругами, чем сильно раздражал Бобби.

Мальчик просто хотел заморозить его от бешенства, но его удерживал тяжелый взгляд профессора, говорящий строго: «Бобби!».

— На что она еще способна, Чарльз? — директор Щ.И.Т.а остановился к великой радости мальчишки и взглянул на профессора.

— Сила Феникса безгранична, — встряла в разговор Эмма Фрост, и снова Клинт уставился на ее прыгающую грудь. — Феникс… это — все что было и все что будет. Он черпает свою силу из прошлого, настоящего и будущего. Остановить его смог только Логан, — в этот момент Росомаха неприятно поморщился, пытаясь забыть свои когти в животе Джины. — Но тогда Феникс еще не совсем захватил ее разум, и она смогла достойно умереть.

Звучало как-то натянуто. Многие поморщились.

— Я предлагаю просто поймать Локи, выяснить у него, где Феникс, и снова убить, — пожала плечами темнокожая молодая, но с седыми волосами, женщина.

— Сколько раз мы будем убивать ее? — хриплым голосом спросил Росомаха, но никто не ответил — вопрос был риторическим.

— Локи не виноват, — неожиданно произнес Тор и двинулся на Шторм.

Она сделала шаг назад, как будто боялась грозы и молний, но на самом деле, ей просто было некомфортно.

— Я не говорю, что мы будем пытать твоего сводного брата, — она специально сделала акцент на слове «сводного». — Феникс будет действовать один. Он не любит каких-либо союзников, какими бы сильными они не казались.

Эмма вздохнула, а Бартон еще больше впился в нее глазами.

— Если эта женщина навредит моему брату… — бог Асгарда неожиданно выпрямил плечи и стал еще более огромным, хотя, думала Шторм, куда еще огромнее-то.

Оказалось, есть куда.

— Я думаю ей не нужно вредить всем подряд, — внезапно раздался голос Ханны, и теперь все, кроме Клинта, смотрели на нее. — Она хочет убить Логана — он отправил ее на тот свет. И меня. Потому что именно я попыталась ее убить первой.

— Не думал, что с тобой опасно иметь дело,- присвистнул Тони.

— У меня в запасе много историй, чтобы попугать тебя.

Сейчас агент Грей выглядела не лучшим образом, и что-то подсказывало Тони, наверное, тот самый чертов здравый смысл, что лучше над ней не издеваться.

— План таков, — Эмма поправила свои золотистые локоны и поймала на себе, точнее, на своей груди, взгляд Бартона. — Находим Локи — его будет легче легкого найти, потому что Джина защищена Фениксом, и на нее не действуют никакие телепатические силы. Выясняем, где она находится, — при каждом новом пункте Фрост отгибала пальцы, сжатые в кулак. — И… убиваем.

— Так легко говоришь, — отозвался Логан.

Он стоял ото всех в стороне, как будто происходящее в мире не каким образом не касалось его, хотя все в этой комнате понимали, что это всего лишь попытка закрыться от остальных, не дать им почувствовать, как ему больно от того, что его возлюбленная возродилась из пепла, а он не может быть с ней.

— Джина Грей уже не та Джина Грей, Логан, — произнес профессор, глядя не на него, а на Ханну. — Тем более, наш агент может оказаться права. Феникс будет мстить. Даже такому могущественному существу свойственны чувства.

Тони Старк решил промолчать из-за бешенных глаз Наташи, которые прям таки кричали «пикнешь – я сверну тебе шею».

— Значит, нам надо объединится и найти Локи? — спросил Логан и выпустил когти из костяшек.

— Остынь, человек, — Тор теперь надвигался на Росомаху, но он не отступил, как сделала это благоразумная Шторм. — Локи остается моим братом, запомните это.

— Я не собираюсь убивать его, — выплюнул Росомаха, а затем оскалился. — Бог.

В другой ситуации и от другого человека это звучало бы, по меньшей мере, как комплимент. Но это был Институт для детишек с геном Х, и это был Логан, поэтому все, кроме Тора, поняли оскорбление.

— Я предлагаю пока просто остановиться, — Ханна оторвалась от стола профессора, держа руки на груди.

— Остановиться? — переспросила Эмма, глядя на нее, как на сумасшедшую. — Как мы можем остановиться? В прошлый раз Джина… извините, Феникс, чуть не убил профессора, нас. Он убил Скотта. Нашего друга, Ханна. Я не понимаю, как мы можем сидеть, зная, что первый и самый мощный удар придется на этот институт?

— Потому что я обучалась тактике, а ты — нет, — Грей не любила вспоминать о своих бесцельно проведенных годах в училище, или, как называли ее в ЦРУ, ферме, но навыки, которые ей там привили, она считала бесценными.

— Ханна, я могу убить тебя и без тактики, — звучало скорее не как оскорбление, а как простая констатация факта. — А Феникс может без тактики убить на всех. Просто моргнув глазами.

— Почему тогда он пошел к Локи? Зачем ему Локи? — задалась вопросом Ханна, и заметила, что об этом еще никто не думал.

— Может, он ей понравился, — пробубнил Бобби, но на его счастье, никто его не услышал.

— Локи сейчас просто бесполезен, Тор сказал, что его сила теперь запечатана. Посоха у него нет, Феникс не знает, где он.

— В Асгарде, — встрял Тор, и Грей просветлела.

— Феникс не сможет найти Асгард.

— Зато Локи сможет, — догадалась Эмма и хлопнула рукой по столу профессора. — Они захватят Асгард, Феникс пообещает ему трон Асгарда, вернет посох, а Локи просто уничтожит всю Землю.

— Это под силу и одной Джине, — заметил Логан.

— Нет! — сразу же замотала головой Эмма, а глаза Бартона все никак не отрывались от ее груди. — Она будет искать тебя и Ханну. Нас с профессором, пока Локи будет громить все. Она хочет устроить здесь хаос.

Она сделала паузу, чтобы все осознали весь ужас этого слова.

— В прямом смысле хаос… — закончила Фрост.

***

— Вам, ребят, следует уехать отсюда, — пожала плечами Шторм, подавая сумку Грей и глядя на нее такими виноватыми глазами, как будто извинялась за что-то.

— Не беспокойся, дорогая, — махнула рукой агент, усаживаясь на заднее сидение байка. — Я наоборот рада, что не буду участвовать в этом месиве.

— Мы сделаем этого Феникса! — Шторм протянула кулак, и Ханна радостно ударила по нему своим.

— Ищи меня в Вегасе! — крикнула на весь двор Грей и высоко махнула рукой, прощаясь с маленькими студентами Института, которые смотрели на свою любимицу сквозь грязные окна.

— Вот везет же, — буркнул Бобби тут же, за что получил подзатыльник от Китти Прайд. — Вот это сейчас было за что?

— Она едет не веселиться или прожигать деньги, а подальше от Джины Грей. Она доверяет тебе и рассчитывает, что ты ее защитишь. А ты… как всегда, Бобби.

Она покачала головой, такая маленькая и такая взрослая. Он надулся и в ответ лишь фыркнул. Бобби знал, что Ханне Грей страшно, и что он один из немногих, кто способен задержать Феникса.

Отвезти в убежище, то бишь подальше от эпицентра событий, Ханну вызвался Стив. Логан что-то говорил насчет байка Скотта Саммерса, но Капитан Америка учтиво заметил, что у него имеется свой. Росомаха почему-то кинулся на него с когтями, но не достал – его остановила Эмма Фрост. Он выматерился, как можно громче, чтобы Китти Прайд, которая зажала уши, дабы ничего не слышать, все-таки услышала его богатый на нецензурные выражения лексикон. Затем он пнул комод, который от его ноги развалился на доски, и куда-то исчез.

Ханна даже сейчас не понимала, что его за муха укусила. Не понимала и Эмма Фрост, и Китти Прайд, и Тони Старк. Наташа лишь захохотала, запрокидывая голову назад, когда Бартон спросил, в чем было дело, а профессор сдержанно улыбнулся — в эти дни он всегда бывает скуп на эмоции. Русская никак не могла успокоиться, пока наконец до Бартона не дошло — Романова могла веселиться так только от любви.

***

  
Локи посмотрел на Джину. Странно, но на нее его презрительный взгляд не действовал, он даже просто не мог заставить себя посмотреть на нее так, как смотрел на обыкновенных людей. Феникс зачем-то рылась в шкафах простой смертной, по фотографии на тумбочке Локи догадался, что хозяйкой была никто иная, как Ханна Грей — его недавняя знакомая. Запоминать лица нужных ему людей Лафейсон умел всегда.

— Здесь его нет, — а голос у нее похуже, чем у всех ледяных великанов вместе взятых.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Этого твоя магия никогда не найдет, — отсекла Джина Грей и двинулась к другому ящику, который перебирала десять минут назад.

— Я и не могу ею пользоваться.

— Зачем тогда спрашиваешь, если не можешь помочь? — она выпрямилась, и Локи почему-то стало холодно — красивая, но почему-то такая уродливая одновременно.

— Зачем я тогда тебе, если ты не хочешь делиться своими планами? — он зачем-то сглотнул.

— Я не обязана делиться своими планами. Я не обязана тебе говорить ничего. У нас уговор — я дарую тебе твой посох, а ты устраиваешь хаос на этой грешной земле.

Она никогда не повышает интонации, не поднимает брови и не злиться или раздражается.

— Ты даже не представляешь, что я такое.

Локи мотнул головой, когда Джина продолжила перебирать вещи. Ни одно живое существо не говорит про себя «что». Она же живая?

— Что ты будешь делать с теми, кто сопротивляется тебе?

— Я не хочу захватывать мир, бог Асгарда, — она снова выпрямилась и переступила через горы разбросанной одежды. — Я хочу просто убить некоторых людей.

Она неожиданно остановилась во входной двери и повернула голову, взглянув на Локи через плечо.

— И если мне будет мешать твой брат, я и его убью.

Почему-то его передернуло, а мир вокруг потерял свои привычные земные краски. На самом деле Локи никогда не задумывался об убийстве Тора, как о чем-то реальном, что могло случиться наяву. Он мог его ранить, мог выкинуть в клетке для Халка с огромной высоты, но всегда Локи твердо знал — его названный брат выживет. Он всегда выживал. Как и выигрывал всегда. Так же Лафейсон был убежден, что Тор в свою очередь не убьет его. Так же он никогда бы не выкинул его с огромной высоты, никогда бы не ранил по-настоящему. Он почему-то заботился. Локи всегда представлял захват Земли как одну большую игру, а не настоящее вторжение, нет. И когда Тор встал на сторону Мстителей, Лафейсон заранее знал, что проиграет.

— Ты не сможешь убить моего не-брата, — констатация факта – не больше.

— Увидишь, — Джина лишь загадочно улыбнулась, поведя плечом.

Он сел в машину на переднее сидение, рядом с Фениксом, и удивился, что ему нравится вот так сидеть в качестве обыкновенного смертного.

— Еще и не такое понравится, — неожиданно сказала рыжая и нажала на педаль.

Локи забыл удивиться тому факту, что Джина Грей прочитала его мысли.

***

До Вегаса было далеко. Так во всяком случае считала Ханна, когда у нее затекла спина. Она попробовала поразмяться, но ничего не получилось — ехали с огромной скоростью, и, отцепись она, то свидание с асфальтом было бы сто процентным. Сощурив глаза от ветра, Ханна вцепилась в куртку Роджерса еще сильнее, и даже не заметила, как он напрягся.

Стив специально снял очки, чтобы получше рассмотреть все оттенки Вегаса. Ханна ему всю душу выела тем, что он такого не видел. Нет, видел. Точно такие же цвета у тебя перед глазами, когда взрывается рядом бомба, но… это мирное время. Стив лишь разжал кулаки и огляделся – не видела ли его минутной слабости Грей. Нет, не видела.

Она уже вовсю шагала к отелю.

— Один номер, — она хлопнула по столу так по-заправски, как будто бы всю жизнь разъезжала по отелям.

— С одной или двумя кроватями?

— С двумя, — Ханну невозможно было прошибить, она была до того беспристрастна, когда заказывала номер, что Стив даже удивился такой перемене.

— Держите… 345, третий этаж налево.

Грей лишь коротко улыбнулась и потянула за собой Стива.

Ханна чувствовала Джину. С тех самых пор, когда стреляла в нее из своего единственного пистолета, а телепат просто задерживала пули своим взглядом, Грей не могла выспаться. Спать-то она спала, и даже отдыхала, но полного удовлетворения ото сна не было. И так продолжалось несколько месяцев. Подсознательно, Ханна боялась снова увидеть Феникса. Повторись это еще раз – она бы потеряла способность говорить.

Хотя, сколько себя помнила Ханна, они с Джиной дружили. И Скотт ей нравился, как друг. И вообще, Люди Х стали для нее второй семьей. Иногда, агент даже хотела иметь способности, как у них, но понимала, что это великая ответственность. Поэтому она и сдружилась больше всех с Логаном и Питером Паркером, которого поймала Шторм. Логан и Человек-паук были противоположностями, двумя сторонами одной монеты – полная безалаберность и осознание своей силы. Этим ей они и нравились.

«Девушки любят отчаянных парней, а выходят за надежных,» — говорила Джина.

Почему-то она вспомнила ее слова, когда смотрела на Стива. Нет, Грей, ты была не права. Любят и тех, и тех, просто ты не осознавала того счастья, в виде Скотта.

— Я бы рехнулась, — проговорила Ханна, с разбегу садясь на свою кровать.

— Ты про что? — отозвался Стив.

— У Джины Грей был жених. Скотт Саммерс, Циклоп. Один из сильнейших мутантов. Он мог стрелять лучами из глаз — все рушилось, все умирали. У него была такая огромная сила, а смотреть он мог только через кварц.

Стив заинтересованно посмотрел на нее.

— Какая ирония судьбы. Зависим от такой крошечной детали, как очки. Без них он был действительно беспомощен.

Она помолчала и продолжила раньше, чем Роджерс мог задать свой вопрос:

— Логан всегда бесился, что не видит его глаз. Говорил, что «Саммерс просто уебок. Просто уебок».

У нее так хорошо получилось передразнить Росомаху, что Стив улыбнулся. Ханна посмотрела на капитана, и он увидел в ее глазах беспомощность. И вправду. Она — человек, ни супер-солдат, как он, ни миллионер, как Старк, ни телепат, как Эмма Фрост.

— А у Феникса нет зависимости. Ни от кого, ни от чего. Он просто придет и сотрет меня в порошок.

— Я защищу тебя.

Она снова помолчала.

Если бы.

Но недосказанные слова повисли в воздухе.

***

Локи посмотрел на то, как Джина роется в квартире того человечишки в синем. Он был смешной и очень слабый.

— И здесь нет, — она выпрямилась и уперла руки в бока, разглядывая перевернутую комнату.

Локи смотрел лишь на грязные тарелки в раковине.

— Не легче рассказать, что ты ищешь? — спросил он, отрывая взгляд от картошки и свинины.

— Нет. Прошло три дня, а Эмма все еще не задействовала свой телепатический барьер. Сучка.

Прозвучало очень кстати.

— Эмма?

— Эмма Фрост. Телепат, но не такой хороший, как я.

Джина обошла разбросанную кучу одежды на полу, открыла холодильник, достала оттуда молоко и, вскрыв пакет одним лишь взглядом, выпила его полностью.

— Лучшая еда на свете — это земная.

Снова констатация факта. Локи казалось, что по-другому они и не общаются. Сухие факты. Даже с прошлыми напарниками было как-то… человечнее, хотя это еще более абсурдная мысль. Локи не понимал, почему ему противна Джина Грей, хотя он всегда мечтал отомстить Мстителям, сердцем он прекрасно понимал, что она не будет убивать их всех, а только отдельных представителей. Наверняка, первым от ее руки падет Коулсон. Этот человек, который выжил благодаря каким-то чудодейственным способностям какого-то там Логана.

— Не хочешь? — Джина протянула второй пакет, уже вскрытый.

Вообще-то Локи хотел есть. Он действительно проголодался.

— Нет, — ложь, не самая искусная. — Что ты будешь делать после того, как убьешь Ханну Грей и Логана?

— Ничего, — тоже ложь, но более-менее похожая на правду. — Для начала нам надо устранить Алую Ведьму.

Локи только вскинул бровь.

— Ванду, — как будто это упрощало задачу. — Ты оглянуться не успеешь, как она поменяет реальности. Эта сучка опаснее, чем Эмма Фрост. Хотя, кто знает, на что теперь способна эта блондинка. Теперь же она любимица Чарльза.

Локи не понимал, о чем она говорит. Джина усмехнулась, смотря на его лицо. Он же вроде оставался безучастным, но рыжая всегда читала его, как раскрытую книгу.

— Ванда и Ртуть у Магнито.

Слишком много имен в одном предложении.

— Этот ублюдок, Магнито, хотел использовать меня, но просчитался. Он уже знает, что я пробудилась.

Восстала из мертвых – звучало бы лучше, почему-то заметил Локи и снова увидел ухмылку на губах Джины.

— Он знает, что я могу убить его. Поэтому, — она поправила свои длинные рыжие волосы, — сможет переступить через гордость и легко присоединиться к профессору Чарльзу. Хотя, — она фыркнула, чересчур много эмоций, — через что там переступать. Они и так с профессором друзья навеки.

Джина снова посмотрела на Локи.

— У тебя есть друзья, бог Асгарда?

— Нет.

Раньше он мог бы назвать Тора, но прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.

— И правильно. Их не должно быть.

Она такая же, как я – осенило Локи. Да, ее голос был настолько непоколебим, что он узнал в нем свой, когда мечтал убить Тора тогда, на радужном мосту.

— У меня был один, но он умер, — она лишь чему-то улыбнулась, криво, но улыбнулась.

Джина прошла мимо него, толкнув плечом, намекая на то, что пора двигаться. Локи лишь развернулся и последовал за ней.

Фениксу не требовался Лафейсон, как тряпичная кукла, не понимающая, что делает. Хотя Джина могла легко заставить Локи подчиняться себе, она почему-то воздерживалась от этого. Она хотела показать свою власть, не как мутанта высшего уровня, а как обыкновенного человека: я не заставляла его пойти за мной, но он все равно пошел, по собственной воле.

— Джина…

Они как раз садились в машину, как рыжая замерла и посмотрела на Локи. Тот покачал головой — это был не я.

— Джина… это ты?

Женщина повернулась назад и увидела под фонарным столбом… Циклопа.

— Скотт? — усмехнулась она, но все-таки Локи увидел в ее глазах что-то странное. Радость? Недоумение? — Не слишком хорошо, Эмма.

Нет. Он ошибся.

Этот мужчина, Скотт, мгновенно рассеялся, и перед ними предстала блондинка в красивом белом костюме. Эти люди, лишь бы все обтягивало, усмехнулся про себя бог Асгарда.

— Вот почему ты не задействовала свой барьер. Искала меня, — Джина напряглась и сразу же ее волосы взметнулись вверх, и стало очень жарко.

Лафейсон посмотрел на непрошенную гостью и не поверил своим глазам. Нет! Магией они не обладают, тогда как она превратилась в алмаз!

— Выбрала бы хоть Логана.

— Зачем? — пожала плечами блондинка, Эмма Фрост, как понял Локи, и положила руку на бедро. — Ты же убила Скотта. Тебя должны терзать угрызения совести.

Мгновенно Джина загорелась. Локи даже отпрянул назад от неожиданности, а потом почувствовал, что кто-то держит его за плечо.

— Не дергайся, не то сломаю шею, — прошипела высокая женщина, увидев, что Лафейсон хочет ударить ее.

— О, притащила с собой Алую Ведьму?

— Почему же притащила? Она пришла сама.

Неожиданно рука с плеча Локи соскользнула, а Алая Ведьма стала оседать на землю, держась за голову. Джина лишь рассмеялась, разглядываю синеющую кожу женщины. Всеотец, да что здесь происходит!

— Давай, Курт! — крикнула уже практически полностью синяя Алая Ведьма хриплым голосом, все еще сопротивляясь.

Перед Локи возникло синее нечто, это нечто схватило его, обняло всем телом, присосалось, как пиявка и мгновенно исчезло.

— Тварь! — рявкнула Джина и ринулась на Эмму.

Эмма легко ушла от удара, и Грей неожиданно замерла на месте. Они встретились взглядами. Улыбнулись друг другу.

— Прощай, Фрост.

— Прощай, Джина.

И Грей исчезла, будто бы ее и не существовало.

— Мать вашу, ты не могла ее подольше задержать?! — крикнула она, сверкая своими желтыми глазами. — Ванда! Где эта Ванда!

Из тени вышла Алая Ведьма, поправляя свои красные перчатки.

— Обожаю свои способности, — проговорила она, смотря, как Мистик пытается избавиться от последствий телепатии, — А еще больше люблю драть задницы.

Впервые за долгое время Эмма Фрост улыбнулась, а синяя подруга Магнито рассмеялась.

***

Локи в свою очередь очутился в какой-то комнате среди смертных, в рядах которых возвышался его не-брат. Лафейсон чувствовал себя в западне, особенно учитывая, что синий парнишка, который, судя по всему, перенес их сюда, глотал ртом воздух, как будто его ему катастрофически не хватало.

— Локи.

Тор сделал шаг вперед, а его брат отступил.

— Не приближайся! — он вытянул руку вперед, как будто все еще мог пользоваться магией. — Что здесь происходит? Кто вы?

Откуда не возьмись появилась Эмма Фрост с красным демоном под руку… Затем он снова исчез, оставив после себя запах серы, и снова появился с двумя остальными женщинами — синим демоном и той, что называла себя Алой Ведьмой.

Локи казалось, что он попал на шабаш.

— Во имя Всеотца, Тор, отвечай! — заорал Локи, а синий демон лишь принял обличие миловидной блондинки.

— Добро пожаловать к нам, Локи, — раздался голос Чарльза, и Лафейсону пришлось опустить глаза вниз, чтобы видеть его лицо. — Это мой Институт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все еще ору с истории, которую я придумала 6 лет назад. Вот это у меня была фантазия. Ханна няша.


	7. Работа совместная. Решение Локи Лафейсона

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если Ханна не едет из Вегаса, то Китти Прайд клеится к Локи Лафейсону.

Локи понял, что его здесь не держат, когда Эмма Фрост показала ему его же комнату. «Это полностью твое, захочешь сбежать — беги. Но я бы советовала бы подумать,» — сказала она, поправляя свою идеальную прическу. Локи хотел бы ее послать куда подальше со своими советами, но почему-то в последний момент прикусил язык. Он просто приходил в себя.

— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил он у нее.

— Что именно? — захлопала глазами Эмма, притворяясь, будто бы не читает его мысли.

— Превращаешься в алмаз.

Она улыбнулась теплее, чем Джина.

— Я с этим живу всю свою жизнь, — звучало так, как будто ей было сто лет.

В конце коридора появилась голая синяя женщина с рыжими волосами и, улыбнувшись Локи, поманила за собой Эмму. Фрост виновато повела плечом, мол, извини — дела. Лафейсон остался один посередине своего нового жилища.

— Что случилось, Мистик? — телепат почему-то прониклась к своим новым друзьям, хотя знакомыми они были давно.

Особенно ей нравилась синяя женщина, названная сестра Чарльза, и высокая Алая Ведьма, Ванда.

— Он красив, — красный язык прошелся по синим губам.

— Боги красивые. Всегда.

— О, поверь. Азазель — не самый лучший красавчик, коих я видела бесчисленное множество. А я родилась не вчера, не в этом веке и даже не в прошлом, — Мистик расхохоталась, но потом серьезно взглянула на Эмму. — Его надо бы прикончить – много на себя берем. Защищать какого-то Бога.

Они одновременно свернули влево по коридору.

— Хочешь, чтобы его брат устроил нам тут постапокалипсис на пару с Джиной Грей?

— Скорее, он устроит его один, — Мистик снова улыбнулась. — Но, правда, Эмма. Сама подумай, Джина медлить не будет. Ванда хоть и засадила ее в ловушку, но Феникс силен. Даже для нее.

Алая Ведьма поистине считалась одним из сильнейших мутантов, поэтому Питер Паркер, Человек-паук, много и часто шутил насчет того, что надо создать правило — одна Ванда на Вселенную, иначе две «Ванды» объединяться и захватят мир. С одной-то еще можно было справиться, а вот с двумя такими — проблематично.

— Не понимаю, — повела плечом Эмма. — Зачем он ей вообще понадобился. В прошлый раз Ханна все-таки сумбурно все объяснила, теперь и я сомневаюсь. Ей позвонили, что можно возвращаться?

— Нет еще, — качнула головой Мистик и неожиданно остановилась — перед ней возникла рыжая русская.

— Привет, — она махнула рукой в черной перчатке и посмотрела на Эмму. — Я и Бартон отправляемся за Ханной и Стивом — они не отвечают.

— Азазель может вас перенести, зачем тратить столько времени? — спросила телепат, не двигаясь с места.

— Так мы на самолете, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Частном.

Ах, да, Тони Старк. Как Эмма Фрост могла забыть про него? Она лишь кивнула и двинулась дальше на пару с Мистик. Видимо, шли играть в свои интеллектуальные игры с Алой Ведьмой. Наташа усмехнулась: «Три девицы под окном…» — Пушкин знал, о чем писал.

Романова решила, что раз уж задание у нее в Вегасе, то можно отлично провести время в казино и пощеголять своими обновками, например, теми самыми туфлями, которые она когда-то выиграла у Бартона.

Сам же Бартон ждал ее в машине, из открытого окна зачарованно смотря на грудь Эммы. Странно, она же не была уже в обтягивающем латексе, а Клинт все равно палился на ее четвертый размер. Фрост, увидев выходящую Наташу, сказала пару слов Зверю, о чем-то перекинулась с ней самой и пошла в дом, оттягивая рукава темно-бардовой водолазки.

— Клинт, — покачала головой русская, пихая его вглубь машины, что бы поместиться на одном с ним сидении. — Не надо так уж откровенно…

— Не, ты что! — он тут же отрезвился. — Я не люблю блондинок.

— Заливай.

— Да. Рыжие самые красивые.

Романова довольно растянула губы в улыбке и шутливо толкнула Клинта.

Когда машина выехала за пределы Института, Локи почувствовал, что за ним следят, и не ошибся — за мгновенно распахнутой дверью стояла девочка. Девушкой ее язык не поворачивался назвать, уж женщиной тем более.

— Я — Китти Прайд, — радостно сообщила она и протянула руку.

Локи не пожал ее, продолжая стоять в дверях. Она помялась и неожиданно вскинула руку вперед— она прошла сквозь бога Асгарда. Лафейсон побледнел, но боли не почувствовал.

— Прикольно, да? — она улыбнулась, пожав плечами и явно получая удовольствие от неподвижного бога.

— Ты кто такая?

Получилось грубо, как Локи и хотел.

— Китти Прайд, — она снова протянула руку, но Лафейсон опять ее не пожал. — Да ладно тебе! Ты правда бог?

Он молчал, а она не понимала почему. Наверное, редкостная дура.

«Китт! Китти! Кииииииит!» — раздавалось на весь Институт, и девчонка поежилась.

— Ладно, — махнула она рукой. — Завтра поговорим!

Развернувшись и не дождавшись ответа, Китти побежала прочь от комнаты Локи.

— Ну, чего тебе Бобби?! Осел, ты чего орешь?!

— Киииииит!

— Да чего тебе, Бобби?!

—В этом доме можно не орать?! — раздался третий голос, тоже ребенка.

— Заткнись Пиро! Мал еще, чтобы выпендриваться!

— Кто здесь ребенок?!

— Киииииит!

— Да замолчите вы уже! — рявкнул довольно взрослый мужской голос.

— Да чего тебе, Бобби?!

— Киииит! Ты где?!

— Китти, найди Бобби уже, он, видимо глухой! — женский голос, похожий на голос той самой Эммы Фрост.

Неожиданно все затихло, наверное, все ее страшно боялись, хотя в ее словах Локи не услышал какого-то недовольства — она просто подсказала той девчонке единственно правильный выход. Послышалась какая-то тихая брань, потом глухой звук, как будто кто-то какого-то ударил, а потом до Лафейсона донеслась возня.

Он ухмыльнулся и попытался закрыть дверь, как в конце коридора увидел синюю женщину. Локи изогнул бровь, мол, чего тебе, но она лишь презрительно ухмыльнулась. Лафейсон ответил тем же и с грохотом захлопнул дверь.

Бежать — смысла нет, они нашли его и Джину даже при том, что Грей говорила о каком-то телепатическом барьере. Наверное, она была права насчет того, что Эмма Фрост стала в десятки раз сильнее. Но сидеть в этом проклятом Институте тоже не хотелось.

Внезапно в дверь постучались.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — на пороге стояла Мистик.

— Ты так вызывающе захлопнул дверь, что я приняла это как вызов.

— Уйди.

— Ты мне не приказывай, бог, — эта усмешка и кошачьи желтые глаза. — Зачем ты понадобился Джине?

— Я с тобой не собираюсь это обсуждать.

— Правда? — она улыбнулась. — А со своим братом?

Локи не поверил своим собственным глазам. На такое могла быть способна только магия, сильная магия, но эта Мистик просто взяла и превратилась в Тора. Превратилась в Тора! Всеотец, да на что они еще способны!

— Ну так, — даже голос похож, нет, это определенно был его голос! — Расскажешь мне, брат?

— Я тебе не брат! — привычно возмутился Лафейсон.

— Что здесь происходит? — Эмма Фрост, как же, все видит и слышит, блюдет спокойствие и покой, — Мистик? Прекрати свои шутки.

Не-Тор рассмеялся и снова превратился в синюю женщину.

— Пойдем, фигуры уже расставили, — блондинка уже повернулась, но, поняв, что Мистик даже не дернулась, недоуменно взглянула не свою новоиспеченную подругу.

— Это не интересно — шахматы втроем. Давай пару на пару.

— Давай, — легко пожала плечами Эмма.

— Я с тобой, — быстро проговорила Мистик, не отрывая взгляд от Лафейсона. — А Ванда пускай будет с этим…

Локи почему-то не хотелось возражать, наверное, потому что Эмма окинула его довольно выразительным взглядом. Загипнотизировала.

В итоге бог Асгарда сидел вместе с тремя женщинами разной «специальности» на диване и играл в шахматы. Он даже не понял, как он тут очутился — все было, как в тумане.

— Сейчас вы проиграете, — предупредила Фрост, попивая виски со льдом и глядя на Ванду.

— Я тогда к чертям собачьим поменяю реальности, — незлобно парировала Алая Ведьма, толкая своим коленом колено Локи. — Эй, бог. Давай, помогай.

— Он, наверное, не знает, как играть.

О, Мистик. Локи захотелось ударить ее.

— Что тогда это отличает от шахмат «втроем»? — Ванда не отрывала глаз от доски.

— Ну, среди нас один мужчина, — Мистик хитро улыбнулась.

— Не-не-не, — замахала рукой Алая Ведьма, — в прошлый раз мне хватило Азазеля. Не-не-не. Все, хватит. Останови свое либидо, Рейвен.

Локи не понял намеков — обыкновенно, в Асгарде, так не говорили. Там вообще все было по-другому.

— А что такого? — воскликнула обиженно Мистик, но было видно — притворялась. — Я, ты, Эмма…

— Так, подождите-ка, — начала Эмма, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Меня сюда не впутывайте. Я верна…

— О, давайте-ка послушаем, — Ванда сразу же оторвалась от созерцания шахматной доски и уставилась на нее. — Кому ты там верна?

Локи понял, что больше не выдержит.

— Вы можете не трепать языком и просто играть? — получилось угрожающе.

— Заткнись, а? Если не хочешь оказаться на Солнце, — Ванда впилась в него своими темными глазами, а потом весело взглянула на Фрост. — Рассказывай. Или… — Алая Ведьма снова посмотрела на Лафейсона. — У тебя уже кто-то есть, да? И ты просто не хочешь вспоминать, чтобы не разжигать желание?

— Ты что мелешь, смертная?

— Смертная? — как-то неверующе воскликнула Ванда.

— Ну-ну, Ванда. Прекрати. Он — бог с другого мира. Чего ты хочешь? Комплекс бога для него — не пустой звук.

— Нет, Мистик, просто этот избалованный мальчишка ничего не смыслит в нашей жизни. И думает, что ему все можно.

— Что ты сказала? — у них наверняка была цель — довести его до белого каления.

— Избалованный мальчишка, — проговорила Алая Ведьма, поднимаясь вместе с Лафейсоном с дивана.

Она была выше него. Локи уже хотел раскрыть рот, чтобы выплюнуть какую-то гадость, как неожиданно двери в огромную гостиную распахнулись, и на пороге появилась темнокожая женщина с седыми волосами.

— Ах, вот он где! — крикнула она, взмахнув руками. — Эй, школота! Отбой! — крикнула она в коридор и острожно кивнула в сторону Ванды. — Что это с этими двумя?

— Хотят друг друга прибить, — пояснила Мистик, выпивая из стакана Эммы виски.

— Эй, отложите это до следующего раза. А лучше — до того, как Джина будет снова в земле. Пошли, профессор и Магнито вызывают нас.

Ванда готова была испепелить Локи, тот ответил тем же смертоносным взглядом. Они так бы и не сдвинулись с места, если бы Эмма снова не загипнотизировала бога.

Там была Китти Прайд. Локи узнал ее по худому телосложению и красивым вьющимся каштановым волосам. Она единственная, кто улыбнулся ему.

— О, Эмма, ты привела божка.

— Он сам пришел, — соврала Фрост и уселась на диван рядом с Росомахой.

Профессор Ксавьер посмотрел на Лафейсона и улыбнулся своей обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— Я рад.

— Я не собираюсь вам помогать.

— Кто говорил про помощь? — раздался голос Ванды, она стояла, прислонившись к стене. — Больно ты нам нужен.

— Нужен и еще как, Ванда. Не делай поспешных выводов, — проговорил Чарльз. — Локи, ты знаешь, кто такая Джина Грей?

— Родственница Ханны Грей?

Логан хмыкнул.

— Ты бы еще сюда Сашу Грей приписал.

Все заулыбались, кроме Локи и Тора — те совершенно не поняли, о чем идет речь.

— Зря шутишь, Логан, — Чарльз пытался сдержать улыбку, и только сейчас бог Асгарда заметил, что рядом с ним стоит еще один старик в странном шлеме и плаще. — Ханна и Джина правда дальние родственницы. И все об этом знают. Но суть вопроса была не в этом, Локи. Ты знаешь на что способна Джина Грей?

Лафейсон подозревал, что скоро будет ясно, где зарыта собака. Поэтому отрицательно помотал головой.

— Так смотри.

Куда смотреть ему не сказали — перед глазами, как наяву возникла картинка. Локи схватился за голову, потому что она неожиданно закружилась и начала адски болеть. Он согнулся пополам, все еще хватаясь за нее. Перед глазами все плыло, а потом… Джина. Джига Грей стояла посреди разрушенного города. И повсюду был огонь. Неожиданно, сквозь крики людей и голоса в голове, говорящего о каком-то хаосе, он услышал крик Тора:

— Прекратите! Вы его убьете!

— Заткнись и смотри, бог, — эта Алая Ведьма выбешивала Локи настолько, что он готов был поклясться, что при первой же возможности убьет ее.

— Прекратите, Ксавьер!

— Я думаю, достаточно, профессор, — этот тихий, ледяной голос мог принадлежать только Эмме Фрост.

Мгновенно голова перестала раскалываться, огонь перед глазами исчез, а картинка восстановилась.

— Локи, — похоже, Тор захотел прикоснуться к нему, но Лафейсон просто грубо скинул его руку с плеча.

— Отвяжись.

— Это было лишь началом того хаоса, Локи. То, что может Джина — безгранично. Она одна из сильнейших мутантов за все время, что мы существуем. Она может убить любого, подчинить любого и уничтожить любой мир. В том числе и Асгард.

Ему же плевать на него. Правда, плевать. Он желает уничтожить Асгард. Почему же тогда ему так не хочется верить в слова этого человека.

— Мы хотели, чтобы ты присоединился к нашей команде. Никто не в состоянии справиться с Джиной в одиночку. Логана уже так близко она не подпустит.

— Как выразился Питер Паркер — стала суперзлодейкой, — легко пожала плечами Ванда и оттолкнулась спиной от стены. — Куда направляемся? Она уже вернулась в нашу реальность.

— Для начала дождемся Ханну и Стива, — предложил Фьюри. — Роджерс — лидер Мстителей.

— Эй, эй. Стоп, придержи коней, — замахал руками невесть откуда появившийся Старк. — С каких пор?

— С тех самых пор, как командовал тобой, — улыбнулась Мария Хилл.

Почему все женщины этой чертовой планеты такие стервы? Похуже, чем Сиф.

— Китти, — неожиданно в добродушном Чарльзе Ксавьере проснулся командир. — Отправляйся с Бобби и Пиро в квартиру Ханны. Джина что-то искала там. Так же, прочистите квартиру Стива. Возможно, она будет поблизости.

— Если мы ее увидим, то что делать? — Бобби уже горел желанием самостоятельно ходить на задания.

— Бежать, ребят, — и снова противный томный голос Ванды. — Если думаете, что в вас дремлет еще один Феникс, то уже не знаю даже, что сказать. Китти — ты будешь за главную.

— Девчонка?! — вскрикнул Бобби.

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — поинтересовалась Эмма, и сразу же все замолчали. — А сейчас, Локи. Тебе надо дать точный ответ. Возможно, ты даже заслужишь прощение Всеотца. Ты с нами?

***

— Давай, Стив! Ну, ты чего! — Ханна самостоятельно налила ему в кружку для кофе водку.

После получаса в том скучном отеле, агент Грей решила не ждать конца света и просто-напросто спустить все деньги в самом центре Вегаса. Выбрала один из дорогущих номеров с пометкой «президентский люкс», заказала услугу all-inclusive, а потом и вовсе виски с водкой.

«Живем один раз, Роджерс! К чертям собачьим все!»

— Мне кажется, нам обоим хватит, — попробовал успокоить Ханну капитан, недооценив ее стремление напиться именно в Вегасе.

— Давай, давай. Какой ты солдат, если не пил водку.

— Солдату не надо пить водку, чтобы быть солдатом.

— О, правда? — саркастично отозвалась Ханна. — Почитай как-нибудь немецких писателей. Поймешь, для чего нужна была водка.

Некоторое время они пили и разговаривали обо всем, о чем можно разговаривать. А потом… Стив не помнил, что было потом. Наверное, доза принятого алкоголя перескочила планку «я-все-помню», и теперь Капитан Америка плавал в территории «я-нихрена-не-помню». Запомнился только Элвис Пресли. Хотя, Роджерс даже не знал, кто такой Элвис Пресли, Ханна этим именем проела ему оставшиеся мозги.

Очнулся он в камере.

В камере.

В тюремной камере.

— Я, Капитан Америка, олицетворение закона и правопорядка, — начал Стив, свешивая свои руки с перекладины тюремной решетки и пытаясь говорить как можно громче — Ханна сидела не с ним, — попал в участок?

— Я тебя не просила садиться за руль в пьяном виде, — попыталась оправдаться Грей, сползая вниз по стенке.

— Как раз на это ты меня и подстрекала, — застонал Роджерс. — Ничего не будет, ничего не будет. Стив, садись! Твою мать!

Ханна не видела его лица, но прекрасно себе представляла эту картину.

— Мог бы быть мужиком и отказать мне.

Стив промолчал, а потом снова затянул пластинку:

— Что скажут по новостям: «Капитан Америка разъезжает в пьяном виде».

— Прекрати, твой образ спасителя Америки не упадет, даже если ты пырнешь меня семь раз ножом, как сделал это Сид своей Нэнси.

— Я не собираюсь тебя резать ножом! — возмутился Роджерс.

— Вот, — щелкнула пальцами Ханна, как будто придумала, как им выбраться из участка. — А пьяная езда — вон, Тони все время напивается, и все ему сходит с рук.

— Но Тони был таким до того, как стал Железным Человеком.

Грей многозначительно кивнула головой, соглашаясь, и услышала тяжелый вздох.

— Я истратил свой единственный звонок, как и ты.

— Не наша беда, что никого не было дома, — решила успокоить Стива Ханна.

— Извини, что я тебя в это тоже впутал…

— Ну, теперь я уж точно не буду пить за рулем.

Через несколько часов, когда Ханна и Стив вовсе потеряли всякую надежду, около тюремной решетки появились две пары ног. Одна из них была в дорогущих кожаных туфлях — такие себе хотела одна из очень близких знакомых Грей.

— Ну и вы и вляпались.

— Наташа! — радостно подскочила с места Ханна. — Клинт! Господи, никогда не думала, что скажу это — я рада вас видеть, черт подери!

— Да, — протянула русская, кладя руки в карманы плаща. — Жаль, у меня приказ доставить вас. А то бы вы просидели тут еще полгода. Офицер! Вы когда их освободите-то?

— Сейчас, проверю ваш чек.

— Давайте побыстрее, это действительно Капитан Америка.

Наташа умела убеждать. Офицер полиции выронил ручку из рук, дабы побыстрее освободить Стива Роджерса, пожать крепко его ладонь и взять автограф для троих детей. О Ханне тоже не забыли, но вспомнили о ней только тогда, когда супер-солдат расписался на всем, что умелось у полиции в участке. Клинта и Наташу тоже не обошли стороной — все-таки звездами они стали после учиненного Локи погрома. Романова всем подряд улыбалась, Ханна не знала причину, но догадывалась, что она мстит Бартону за что-то.

— Локи уже в Институте? — Стив решил играть роль сурового командира.

— Да, его привела Эмма Фрост… синяя такая, Мистик. И Алая Ведьма.

— Алая Ведьма? Ванда что ли? — переспросила Ханна, не веря своим ушам. — Правда?

— Ну да. Магнито там же.

— Обалдеть и не встать. Как Джина объединяет людей-то, — мрачновато пошутила агент Щ.И.Т.а.

— Мы забрали все ваши вещи из отеля, они уже на самолете.

— Самолете? — настала очередь удивляться Стиву.

— Старк, — коротко пояснил Бартон, хлопая друга по плечу.

Когда они уже выходили из полицейского участка, Ханна поняла, то ей что-то мешается. Так. Кольцо на левой руке. Странно, что она не заметила его раньше, вероятно, была занята собственными мыслями о том, как очутилась за решеткой.

— Кольцо, — проговорила Грей, уставившись на безымянный палец и даже остановившись.

Наташа уже стояла около машины, призывно открывая дверь, как неожиданно расхохоталась.

— Боже мой… Я сейчас умру, — она повисла на дверце машины. — Вегас творит чудеса! Умора! Дай водички, Клинт!

Ханна догадалась быстрее всех. У Стива было точно такое же кольцо на левой руке.

— Э, — начала Грей, уставившись на Роджерса с обреченным выражением лица. — Стив. Походу, мы женаты.

Романова не выдержала и еще больше прыснула со смеху.


	8. Работа с семьей. Он или он?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чарльз читает комиксы.

— Не хочу ничего слышать, — скептично посмотрела Ханна на Эмму Фрост, которая еле сдерживалась от того, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху.

Вообще-то Фрост никогда себе не позволяла подтрунивать над другими, но сейчас она не могла молчать. Кто бы мог подумать! Всего три дня, а Ханна уже вышла замуж за Стива Роджерса, звезду Америки, главу Мстителей, национального героя… список можно было бы продолжать до бесконечности. Эмма позволила себе лишь улыбнуться и похлопать по плечу своей давней подруги.

Когда они подъехали к дому, Наташа не могла сдерживаться — побежала в Институт и обо всем рассказала Алой Ведьме. Ванда в молчанку играть не любила, поэтому обо всем доложила Мистик. Ну, а уж Мистик-то, заноза в заднице любого уважающего себя порядочного мутанта, распространила слухи, нет, факт, по всему дому. В итоге где-то к полудню о скорой свадьбе в церкви Вегаса с Элвисом Пресли в роли священника знали даже маленькие студенты Чарльза.

— Не ожидал от тебя, — Старк, заметив Роджерса издалека, начал надвигаться на него. — Молодец, старик. Учти, — он поднял вверх палец. — Это была не идиома.

Стив не понял, о чем он говорит.

— Нет, ну, правда, — Тони хлопнул его по плечу. —Грей, конечно, не лучшая партия…

— Что и кто там ляпнул?

— А еще у нее привычка появляться не в том месте и не в то время, — миллиардер поднял руки, как будто сдавался полиции, развернулся и прошел мимо Ханны, полностью игнорируя ее.

— О, Стив, — она быстро схватила его за руку — в последние шесть часов он избегал ее. — Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Слишком напряженная неделя.

— Прошла только неделя? — удивилась неожиданно Грей. — Мне кажется месяц…

— Да, мне тоже.

Они замолчали, но Ханна руку Стива не отпускала.

— Слушай, — начала она таким виноватым голосом, что Стиву показалось, будто бы она вот-вот расплачется. — Я не хотела, правда. Мы напились… я давно не пила так много. В конце концов, возможно, я умру… Джина найдет меня и прикончит, но…

— Я же сказал, что защищу тебя, что было не ясно в моих словах? — резко одернул ее Роджерс.

— Дослушай, Стив, ладно? — он еле заметно кивнул. — Я… правда не знаю, что сказать. Мне так стыдно за это. Развод займет немного времени, но сейчас явно не до него. Можем мы его отложить до того момента, как победим Джину?

Роджерс кинул на нее тяжелый взгляд, и Ханне стало страшно — вдруг он после вообще не будет с ней разговаривать.

— Я просто выбит из колеи. Я не думал, что женюсь на ком-то вот так…

— Как и я, — быстро закивала головой Грей.

Он улыбнулся.

— Странно осознавать, что ты моя жена.

Неожиданно агент рассмеялась.

— А я жена Капитана Америки, — Ханна отпустила его руку и хлопнула по плечу точь-в-точь, как Старк. — Я чертовски этим горжусь.

Они засмеялись вместе, и обстановка внезапно стала разряжаться. Слава Богу, подумала потом Грей, шагая по коридору, они решили этот вопрос.

Но Стив Роджерс так не считал. Он был женат! Кто бы мог подумать, что за него кто-то согласится выйти? Роджерс мельком посмотрелся в зеркало. И хотя сейчас любая женщина пойдет с ним на свидание, все равно он не относил в категорию «любая» Ханну Грей. Она ему нравилась, почему — он не мог себе этого объяснить, просто она нравилась и очень даже сильно.

Локи из окна своей комнаты увидел Китти Прайд и двух мальчишек, которые о чем-то спорили. Девочка шагала навстречу профессору и, судя по лицу, была чем-то очень сильно обеспокоена. Чарльз что-то сказал ей, погладил по руке и повел в дом, а Китти все время о чем-то сбивчиво рассказывала. Неужели она наткнулась на Джину? Тогда ей не позавидуешь.

Локи хмыкнул. С чего вдруг он так интересуется Китти?

***

— И так, —проговорила Эмма, накладывая себе свиные отбивные на фарфоровую тарелку, — я считаю, что нам надо разделиться на две группы. Мы, то есть Люди Икс, и Мстители.

— С чего вдруг такое деление? — насторожился Фьюри.

За громадным столом особняка уместили практически все члены команды.

— Ну, думаю, я не смогу работать с мистером Старком.

— Дело говоришь, — согласно кивнул Тони.

— А мы? — Мистик имела в виду себя и остальных членов Братства Мутантов.

— Что мы? Вы — третья команда.

— Блеск, — проговорила Мистик, радуясь тому, что будет работать с проверенными «людьми». — Ты чего не ешь?

Она толкнула локтем Локи, тот чуть не уронил пюре к себе на колени.

— Я пытаюсь, только вот ты мешаешь, — процедил он сквозь зубы и услышал смешок Китти.

Мистик лишь презрительно ухмыльнулась и отвернулась, продолжая болтовню с Эммой о чем-то очень важном. После того, как он сказал «да», после того, как он присоединился к Людям Икс, они стали его принимать за своего. Эта была ошибка — он никогда не будет «своим» среди них, но почему-то никто не заботился об этом. Если присмотреться, то он был одним из самых нормальных за этим столом: синяя женщина, мохнатый синий Зверь, синий парень с длинным хвостом, девушка в такую жару покрытая слоями одежды, Китти Прайд, издевавшаяся на Логаном, Алая Ведьма вся в красном, уже женатый Стив Роджерс и его жена Ханна Грей, Эмма Фрост, Росомаха… как же их много, таких разных, но в то же время таких похожих друг на друга.

Они напоминали Локи, казалось бы, забытое, но на деле незнакомое слово «семья».

***

На следующее утро Лафейсона разбудила Китти Прайд, он хотел ее отпихнуть от себя, как неожиданно его рука прошла сквозь ее тело.

— Не беспокойся, мне не больно, — сказала она. — Собирайся. Эмма Фрост и профессор будут готовить телепатический барьер, а мы — переезжать.

— Что? — он еще не отошел от сна, а эта девчонка по самую крышу загрузила его информацией.

— У нас есть убежище неподалеку. Оно защищено от телепатических способностей Феникса. Но сейчас передвигаться опасно — Джина может нас засечь.

Китти весело посмотрела на Локи.

— А еще твой брат хочет снять с тебя это… ну, как его… в общем, разрешить тебе снова пользоваться своей магией.

Лафейсон удивленно вскинул голову и недоверчиво сощурил глаза, рассматривая красивую Китти. Та улыбнулась, пожав плечами.

— Так что давай быстрее. Иначе он передумает.

Локи специально уверял себя, что ему не нужны подачки Тора. Но как же радостно было на душе, когда он осознавал — долой оковы! Да, он будет делать то, что ему больше всего хотелось — творить заклинания.

В коридоре в это время царил хаос: более-менее старшие студенты Института слонялись туда-сюда, складывали какие-то коробки в пирамиды, примеряли фирменные костюмы Людей Икс. Среди них Локи увидел новоиспеченную жену Капитана Америки. Эта новость достигла и его ушей — Мистик выложила историю в подробностях, не спрашивая, интересно ли ему или нет. Но Лафейсон не мог согласиться — этот факт был забавным до жути.

— О! Локи! — Ханна приветливо улыбнулась. — В прошлый раз ты был враждебнее.

— Ты думаешь, что-то изменилось?

Она на него странно посмотрела, то ли оценивала, то вспомнила что-то.

— Пожалуй. Теперь-то ты один из нас, — сразу же встрепенулась Ханна, хлопнув его по плечу. — Иди, Тор тебя ждет. Я слышала, что ты у нас скоро станешь Дэвидом Копперфильдом, — она хитро подвигала бровями. — Ну, удачи!

И убежала. Испарилась так же быстро, как делал это синий мальчишка. Локи осмотрелся и пошел дальше. Как же приятно было, когда ему все кивали головой в знак приветствия. Он почти ощущал власть.

— О! — его заметила Алая Ведьма. — С добрым утром, божок.

Локи понял — издевается, поэтому ничего ей не ответил и прошел мимо.

Тор ждал его в той самой комнате, где вчера Лафейсон играл со своими новоиспеченными друзьями-женщинами. Не-брат что-то распаковал, начал читать какие-то заклятья и не сказал ему ни слова, пряча все время глаза. Локи чувствовал, как магия внутри него начинает освобождаться, как легко ему становиться — больше ведь ничего не сдерживает его возможности. Тор дочитал заклятие и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Только не думай убивать меня.

Локи посмотрел на него удивленно.

— Я не думал об этом.

— Ты прости меня, — неожиданно выпалил Тор. — Извини, брат. Не хотел, чтобы все так получилось. Не хотел, чтобы ты падал в бездну. Правда. У меня мозги тогда отключились. Я так хотел тебя спасти. Правда, извини.

«За что ты извиняешься, идиот?» — хотелось спросить, но Локи молчал.

— Правда, брат. Извини.

Он протянул свою большую ладонь, надеясь на рукопожатие, но Локи поднялся с дивана, совершенно игнорируя жест доброй воли, предложение о том, чтобы зарыть топор войны.

— Я тебе не брат.

Лафейсон развернулся и вышел, громко хлопнув дверью. Он захотел отдышаться от маленького монолога Тора, но неожиданно перед ним возникла Китти. Почему-то Локи обрадовался ее каштановым волосам и обтягивающей фигуру форме.

— Ты снова чародей? — улыбнулась девушка и схватила его за руку. — Покажи что-нибудь!

— С чего бы? — он грубо вырвал ладонь, и Китти неожиданно стала похожа на обиженного младенца. — Ладно, идем, женщина.

Прайд захлопала в ладоши от предвкушения чего-то магического. Она была всего лишь ребенком, поэтому легко верила в чудеса.

— Смотри, — на ходу Локи щелкнул пальцами, и орхидеи в одной из многочисленных ваз превратились в красные розы.

— Круто! — она догнала его — Лафейсон очень быстро шел, и хотела взять за руку, но Локи почему-то одернул ее.

Нет, ему бы понравилось, но что-то его остановило. Китти похоже не обиделась. Не обиделась же?

— А можешь что-то большое? Ну там… драконы… огонь.

— Да, могу, смотри, — он вышел на улицу и посмотрел на красивое человеческое небо.

Он хлопнул в ладоши, и внезапно белые облака превратились в серебряных грациозных драконов. Локи кинул взгляд на удивленную Китти— она стояла, раскрыв рот, и, прикрывая глаза от солнца рукой, смотрела в небо. Лафейсон довольно улыбнулся и щелкнул пальцами. Облака снова стали облаками.

— А зайчиков можешь создавать? — спросила сразу же Прайд, отрывая взгляд от несостоявшихся драконов.

— Зайчиков?

— Ну, таких белых… Ах, щас, — она достала откуда-то телефон. — Вот.

Локи удивленно поднял брови.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Я мечтала завести такого зайчика. Но не могла найти подходящего, как на картинке, — она снова показала на экран iPhone. — Создай мне такого!

— Тебе сколько лет?

— -Ну, через два месяца будет восемнадцать.

Локи скептично посмотрел на Китти, и неожиданно ему стало так приятно – вот так смотреть на ее лицо и чуть кудрявые волосы. Неожиданно богу обмана захотелось подарить ей живого зайца.

— Так сделаешь?

— Потом.

Китти отшатнулась от него. Правильно, он выглядел каким-то рассерженным. Локи развернулся и, толкнув плечом бестелесную девочку, зашагал обратно в дом.

— Киииииииит! — раздалось на весь Институт. — Киииииит! Где ты?! Киииииит!

Но Прайд грустно смотрела вслед Лафейсону, поэтому не могла ответить Бобби, как следует.

***

— Мам, представляешь, — намотала на палец телефонный провод Ханна, — я жена Капитана Америки. Маааам. Ну, ты чего! Сама посуди, как звучит. Ханна Роджерс. Согласись, это слишком круто, чтобы я разводилась. Мам! Да, шучу я. Что мне еще остается делать, мы же поженились в Вегасе. Да не, — Ханна оперлась рукой о столик. — Нормальный он, маааам. Не начинай. Мама, пожалуйста. Да, все хорошо. Да, я смотрю новости. Да, мама. Я знаю, что Джина Грей взорвала нижнюю часть города. Спасибо мама, что напомнила. Да. Мам! Вообще речь не об этом. Я вышла замуж! Ой, прекрати. Разведусь конечно же. Нет… просто, наверное, он не будет жить со мной. Мама, ему больше, чем шестьдесят лет. Ему не будет со мной интересно. Все, пока, мам. Питер Паркер приехал.

Человек-паук не приехал, он прилетел. Ему так нравилось пользоваться своими способностями, что он даже еду притягивал паутиной из рук.

И первым же делом Питер Паркер решил стиснуть в своих железных объятиях подругу, Ханну Грей: он поднял ее над полом, демонстрируя нечеловеческую силу, а потом и вовсе закружил, что-то рассказывая про соленые бургеры и невкусный тако. Следующим по списку оказался Логан, Паркер не умело пожал ему руку, но не удержался и обнял его тоже. Потом Человек-паук преобнимал каждого своего знакомого в этом доме, а с кем не был знаком, представлялся и обнимал.

Питер Паркер сразу же понравился Тору. Ему нравились такие хилые на вид парни с дружелюбной улыбкой на пол лица. Они напоминали ему о собственном брате, которого он так сильно любил.

— Ханна! Мой друг! Моя подруга! Цветочек мой! — Человек-паук никак не унимался и прыгал вокруг нее, как заведенный механический волчок. — Тетя Мей из меня уже всю душу вытрясла — спрашивала, где ты, как ты, что с тобой, что не заходишь!

— Дела, дела, — отмахнулась Ханна, шагая вместе с ним в столовую — Питер попросил еды.

— Ну, это не повод не заходить к нам! Кстати! — он резко пихнул ее в бок, и она практически отлетела от него в стену. — Оп, порядок? Я слышал, ты вышла замуж? Я не видел что-то пригласительного.

— У кого-то очень длинный язык. И это кто-то, конечно же, Мистик.

Питер утвердительно кивнул:

— Говоришь почти стихами.

— Это было тогда, когда мы напились со Стивом.

— Так это Капитан Америка?! — подпрыгнул на месте парень. — Что, правда?! Твою-то мать! Ханна! Тебе все время большой куш достается! Так нечестно! Ну твою-то мать… — снова выругался он.

— Ты не переживай, — обняла его одной рукой за плечи Грей и прижала к себе, как младшего брата. — Мы скоро разведемся.

— На развод ты меня тоже не пригласишь? — хмыкнул Паркер.

— Вот ты где, Ханна! — внезапно окликнул Грей сам Логан — он вынырнул из-за поворота прямо на одних из своих лучших друзей.

— О. Логан. Так, Питер, иди прямо — там будет огромный холодильник. Бери, что душе угодно, недавно я делала отбивные, — Ханна быстро спровадила мальчишку и удивленно взглянула на Логана. — Ты что-то хотел?

— За мной.

Он грубо схватил ее за руку и потащил по коридорам, а затем по лестницам, поднимаясь на верхние этажи, где обычно располагались спальни учеников и учителей. Ханна шагала за ним без возражений, надеялась, что он наконец-то объяснит свое поведение: когда они со Стивом приехали женатые, то Логан просто взбесился. В него как будто кто-то вселился — разбросал вещи по всему Институту и не сказал никаких «привет» самой Ханне.

— Ты со Стивом значит? — спросил он, вталкивая ее в свою комнату.

— Да, но это… Это мы просто были пьяными и… — Грей не успела договорить, как Росомаха начал на нее надвигаться, и она спиной уперлась в стену. — Логан?

— Значит, ты так с каждым могла бы?

— В каком смысле? — глаза забегали, ища выход — вдруг он озвереет и проткнет ее своими когтями, задел же руку, когда банку с колой открывал, а она только-только зажила.

Она лишь открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но внезапно Логан схватил ее лицо в свои сухие большие ладони и поцеловал. Ханна не поняла даже сначала, в чем дело, пока Росомаха не начал снимать с нее кофту.

Грей стало страшно, но она постаралась как можно незаметнее достать пистолет из кобуры на поясе.

— Не хочешь его лишиться, — она сильнее сжала в руках оружие, направляя дуло ему на ширинку, — лучше отойди.

Ханна Грей, агент Щ.И.Т.а, его лучшая подруга и просто милая девушка, держала пистолет чересчур уверенно. Логан заглянул в ее глаза и увидел лишь страх. Да, она его боится. Боится, что он сделает ей больно.

Убрав руки от лица девушки, Росомаха отошел от Ханны на приличное расстояние и опустил голову, как будто раскаивался. Но Грей-то знала, что не раскаивается — такой уж у нее друг. Она все еще держала его на прицеле, хотя знала, что ни за что не справиться с ним. Он же Росомаха. Мутант. Один из сильнейших.

— А теперь… — произнесла она красными от поцелуев губами. — Я пойду.

Быстро убрав пистолет в кобуру и поправив свои блестящие светлые волосы, Грей выбежала из комнаты, не зная, что делать дальше.

В коридоре она встретила набравшего всякой всячины Питера, проскочила мимо него, непонимающе хлопающего глазами, не сказав ни слова. Паркер так и не понял, в чем дело, а вот Стив, попытавшийся остановить Ханну на бегу и увидевший Логана, был более догадлив. Быстрыми шагами он подошел к двери и сравнялся с Росомахой — они были почти одного роста.

— Чего тебе, солдат? — хмыкнул Логан полупрезрительно, полунасмешливо.

— Что ты сделал Ханне? — вопросом на вопрос Стив отвечать не привык, но сейчас ему было не своих принципов.

— А ты уже волнуешься, муженек?

Стив просто втолкнул его обратно в комнату, одной рукой держа за горло, и прижал к стене, как несколько минут делал это сам Логан.

\- Что с Ханной?

Росомаха не ответил — выпустил когти и поднес к глазам Роджерса, вцепившись другой рукой в его рубашку.

— Может, отпустишь?

Стив бы не испугался и вряд ли опустил, это понимали оба, если бы не вмешалась Мистик.

— Ух ты, садо-мазо в расцвете! — воскликнула она, опираясь плечом о косяк двери. — Пошли, не время драки устраивать. У нас первая вылазка. Джина собрала команду мутантов.

Логан и капитан лишь переглянулись и одновременно отпустили друг друга.

***

— Так как теперь Локи с нами, — пояснил профессор Чарльз, потирая свою лысую голову, — то Джина решила действовать быстро и точно —собрала ровно столько мутантов, сколько бы требовалось заменить одного нашего друга.

Локи это в полной мере польстило.

— Китти кое-что узнала, — продолжал Ксавьер. — Джина искала что-то такое, что наверняка было у агента Щ.И.Т.а. И что ты забрала с собой, Ханна.

Грей сразу же выпрямилась, как струна.

— Я подозреваю, что это, но не уверена, что вообще это имеет хоть какой-нибудь смысл, — произнесла она как-то осторожно, и Эмма Фрост беспокойно затеребила конец своей водолазки.

— В каком смысле?

— Вот, — из внутреннего нагрудного кармана куртки Ханна достала сложенный вдвое комикс про Бэтмена. — Там всего лишь одна страница…

Чарльз аккуратно взял в руки книжку и стал листать. По мере того, как он углублялся в чтение, его глаза, всегда спокойные и рассудительные, наполнялись отчаянием и беспокойством.

— Это же… — он не закончил и посмотрел на Эмму Фрост. — Хорошо, я посмотрю это. Мистер Фьюри, я думаю, что ваши Мстители, Логан и Питер Паркер отправятся на первую вылазку, пока Эмма не доделает барьер вместе со мной.

— Да, я тоже так подумывал.

Локи не понял, что происходит — а он?

— Может, еще Локи пригодится? — как-то робко для бога спросил Тор.

Фьюри быстро кивнул, мол, разбирайтесь сами — кто с кем пойдет, во главе угла он ставил результат и умение работать в команде. А Ханна даже приготовилась к очередной вспышке гнева от Логана: она уже представляла, как Росомаха сейчас начнет снова все крушить, орать, что со Стивом Роджерсом он никуда не двинется, что вообще все мудаки, что он устал и что убивать Джину во второй раз он точно не будет. Но ничего из этого не случилось — Логан молча пошел наверх надевать свой старый костюм, а Стив Роджерс даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

— Что-то тут не чисто, — появилась из ниоткуда Наташа Романова.

Ханна подпрыгнула на месте от неожиданности.

— Ой, — отмахнулась рукой русская. — Прекрати меня все время пугаться. Ну, — она повернулась к агенту и протянула руку. — Надеюсь, я вернусь.

— Подожди-ка, — пожимая ладонь своей коллеги проговорила Ханна. — В смысле — вернешься?

— Мы же отправляемся к Множителю — террористу и бла-бла-бла. Так неинтересно, но говорят, что там будут еще другие мутанты. Ты вообще, чем сегодня слушала собрание? — Наташа снова расхохоталась.

«Вообще-то я думала о Логане, который меня поцеловал сегодня,» — хотелось ответить Грей, но она лишь поджала губы и наплела что-то про не выпитые витамины с утра.

Так. Если они отправляются в логово мутантов, то не разумнее послать туда Людей Икс, а не супергероев без каких-либо супер-способностей. Ну, Халка мы откидываем. Ханне неожиданно поняла, что Стив вообще-то тоже может не вернуться, вдруг там, ну, например, Апокалипсис? Все может быть.

Ей захотелось с ним немедленно поговорить.

— Стив! — постучалась она в дверь. — Это…

Роджерс не стал дожидаться разъяснений, кто это, и просто появился на пороге.

— Я тут хотела сказать тебе… — она потерла лицо и мягко улыбнулась. — Возвращайся, ладно? Мутанты бывают злыми.

Попыталась пошутить. Молодец. Но Стив почему-то улыбнулся и сразу же прижал ее к себе. Ханне не было так хорошо на душе уже много-много лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще две главы и можно будет вздохнуть спокойно.


	9. Работа над собой. Ханна выходит из убежища.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханна выходит из убежища, а Стив Роджерс придумывает свою коронную фразу.

Джина не испытывала той всепоглощающей ненависти к Ханне Грей, как считали все вокруг, кто хотя бы имел понятие о произошедшем несколько лет назад не от федеральных каналов, а непосредственно принимая участие в тех боях, — на самом деле она просто была обескуражена, удивлена, разочарована. Джина просто не понимала, как Ханна могла выстрелить в нее после стольких лет дружбы так хладнокровно, почти не задумываясь? Как она смогла нажать на курок? Откуда в ней взялось столько силы духа? Она, конечно, подозревала, что на «ферме» в ЦРУ будущему агенту привили разнообразные модели поведения в критических ситуациях — все они, шпионы, были такими, но некоторые из них все же могли сойти с ума при виде Божества. И Джина сделала ставку на то, что Ханна принадлежит именно к «таким». Будь это реальными деньгами, любимица Ксавьера бы уже давным-давно обанкротилась — девчонка не задумываясь выстрелила бы снова. А потом еще раз. И еще. И еще. Пока бы не превратила тело своей давней подруги в решето.

— Не спиться? — прошептала Китти Прайд, выходя из-за стены и смотря на пьющую чай Ханну.

— Не пугай, — на автомате ответила она, но мутант видела, что девушка совершенно не испугалась — даже не вздрогнула.

— Что делаешь?

— Чай пью.

— Не бойся, они вернуться, — попыталась подбодрить подругу Китти, но, услышав равнодушное «ага», принялась за дело с особым рвением. — Я вот тоже боюсь.

Девочка села напротив Ханны и посмотрела ей прямо в глаза.

— Чего же? — усмехнулась Грей.

— Локи же ушел.

— Ого, — рассмеялась Грей и толкнула кулаком плечо Китти. — Молодец.

— Ну, он же бог.

— Да, подруга. Переплюнула ты меня! Я-то думала, куда уж круче, чем Капитан Америка.

— Всегда есть к чему стремиться, — ехидно заметила Прайд и устало положила голову на руки. — Ну, ты это… не волнуйся так. Иди поспи. А то приедет твой муж, а ты похожа на Курта.

— Имеешь в виду синяя?

— Бешеная от кофе, — поправила Китти, и обе рассмеялись. — Нет, ну правда. Сама посуди.

— Это чай, а не кофе.

— Ты можешь заправляться хоть виски, эффект тот же, — с видом знатока произнесла девочка.

— А ты-то что шастаешь по дому, как привидение?

— Если учесть мои способности, то не «как привидение», а как… — Китти не могла сказать «как», поэтому скомкано закончила. — Я и есть привидение.

— Это верно, — покачала головой Ханна и выпила остатки чая залпом. — Не знаю, почему мне не спится. Вроде чувствует мое сердце — все хорошо, все нормально… А, все равно что-то не дает уснуть…

Ханна глядела без цели перед собой, и Китти поняла, что никогда и ни с кем прежде она не обсуждала такое.

***

— Повеселились на славу! — сообщил всем Тони Старк, аккуратно приземляясь на землю. — Да, определенно было классно.

— Их мало, — заключил Логан, убирая свои когти и морщась от секундной боли. — Что-то тут не так.

— Может быть, но что-то я не чувствую опасности, — махнул рукой Старк, желая поскорее улететь к чертям собачьим из этой сточной канавы.

— В прошлый раз Множитель легко не сдался. Он положил около десятка солдат, — проговорил Росомаха, пиная холодный труп своего собрата-мутанта. — Здесь что-то неладно.

— Слушай, ты считать умеешь…? — Тони очень сильно раздражался из-за того, что его послали сюда только ради одного Множителя.

— Тони, — оборвала его Наташа.

Но Старк не хотел молчать, поэтому снова открыл рот:

— Нет, ты меня послушай…

Его голос заглушил какой-то рев. Росомаха моментально выпустил когти и посмотрел на Питера, судорожно надевающего маску.

— Я же сказал, что здесь что-то не так уж и ладно, — победоносно ухмыльнулся Логан, смотря на сосредоточенные лица Роджерса и Бартона.

— Что это? — спросил Клинт, сжимая свой лук.

— Не парься, Леголас, — махнул рукой Тони. — Сейчас Арагорн все исправит.

— Стив! — крикнула перепуганная Наташа. — Что делать?

Роджерс подумал, что «Мстители, к бою!» будет отличной фразой для поддержания духа в их команде. Он не сомневался в этом, когда ее громогласно ее озвучил. Просто не знал, что потом будет.

***

— Ха-ха-ха-ха! — смеялась всю дорогу Наташа, еле-еле смотря на дорогу.

Она была единственной из всей команды, кто не набил себе шишек и чего-нибудь да не сломал. Логан был не в счет — он окончательно выдохся, разбираясь с одним из великанов, и точно бы его убил, в этом никто и не сомневался, но все трое мутантов исчезли как по мановению волшебной палочки. Питер Паркер во всем обвинил Джину Грей, и с ним согласились единогласно, так как других объяснений не находили.

— Нет, ну вы слышали?! — Стив уже начал волноваться — как бы Наташа себе голос от смеха не надорвала. — А-ха-ха-ха! «Мстители, к бою!» Ну, ты и отжег, капитан, — покачала русская головой, постепенно успокаиваясь. — Как только эта фраза тебе в голову пришла?

— Просто взяла и пришла, — буркнул Роджерс.

— Я не сомневалась, — рассмеялась снова Романова.

Через несколько часов о новой фишке Капитана Америки знал весь Институт Чарльза Ксавьера. Даже внешне всегда спокойная Эмма Фрост неожиданно для всех рассмеялась, когда Наташа дорассказала про «Мстители, к бою!». Фраза и вправду подняла боевой дух — все были в хорошем настроении. Но нигде не было видно Ханны.

Стив даже поборол собственное сомнение и спросил об этом Мистик, на что женщина пожала плечами и превратилась в… Ханну.

— Чем же я плоха? — спросила она голосом Грей, и Роджерс поджал губы, сжав кулаки.

Если бы не Ванда Максимова, то Мистик бы еще долго донимала капитана своими шутками с преобразованием внешности. Но, говоря честно, Ханну в Институте никто не видел. За его пределы выходила только Эмма Фрост – проверить телепатический барьер, да Китти Прайд — сгонять в магазин за чипсами и колой, запасы которых в шкафу у нее стремительно изо дня в день кончались.

Нигде не было видно и самого профессора, поэтому Алая Ведьма предположила, что Ксавьер и Грей вместе зажигают. Питер Паркер, на удивление, высказался точно так же, а на замечание Логана, что он думает точно так же, как и Ванда, ответил: «Мы с ней не только цветом костюмов похожи». Но, конечно же, никого, кроме Мэри Джейн, Человек-паук не любил.

***

Ханна чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, сидя перед Ксавьером и Магнито, будто бы провинившаяся школьница перед директором. Они молчали уже почти десять минут — заклятые друзья изучали комикс, а Грей пыталась разглядеть что-то новое в уже знакомом и почти родном портрете вельможи.

— Где ты это взяла, милая? — неожиданно заговорил Чарльз и уронил на стол комикс про Бэтмена.

— Он принадлежит мне. Раньше его держал мистер Бин, — вспомнив, что она врала, что это ее дядя, Ханна добавила. — Моему дяде.

— Здесь врать бесполезно, — тяжелым голосом заметил Магнито.

Он-то откуда знает?

— Ну, моего знакомого, — вздохнула Грей и решила все-таки согнуть спину и не сидеть, как будто стержень проглотила.

— Мистер Бин, значит? — пробубнил под нос профессор. — Ты его открыла до или после пробуждения Джины?

— Ну, узнала я после того, как открыла.

— Значит, так…

Ханна не понимала при чем тут она. Ну, комикс. Ну, не дорисован. Ну, Джина проснулась. Так ведь она-то — главная проблема, а не то, что она искала.

— Прочитай, — пододвинул комикс к краю стола Чарльз.

Ханна взяла его с большой неохотой и лицом полным вымученной скорби: она слышала, что приехал Стив и ей хотелось побыстрее с ним увидеться. Почему-то на этом фрагменте мыслей Магнито громко усмехнулся. Была бы Грей более бесстрашной ухмыльнулась бы в ответ.

Комикс был завершен. Все страницы были закончены. Но как такое возможно?! Она же своими собственными глазами видела, что они были белыми!

— Это — сила Феникса. После того, как Логан воткнул свои когти Джине в живот, Феникс не погиб, — начал Ксавьер, сложив руки в замок на столе. — Погибла Джина, его вторая половина, без которой он не имеет права существовать. Тогда он оставил часть своих сил в разных предметах. Один из них — комикс, другой — тело Джины. Чтобы Фениксу полностью получить свою силу назад, стать завершенной версией после возрождения, надо обязательно воссоединить эти предметы.

— Она искала комикс? Почему именно комикс? — спросила Ханна, недоумевая.

— Феникс – будущее, прошлое и настоящее. В этом комиксе, как презрительно ты о нем отзываешься, хранится краткое пособие нашей жизни. Тот период, в котором есть пробуждение Феникса и его полная победа. Только выполнено это все в стиле супергероя Бэтмена, который в конце погибает.

— Отлично, — нервно усмехнулась Ханна. — То бишь, это предупреждение — вы проиграете. Терминатор какой-то, не правда ли?

— Ты знакома с Алой Ведьмой и считаешь, что реальность всего одна? Есть тысяча всевозможных исходов.

— Да, только почему-то в «кратком пособии нашей жизни» смертей больше, чем людей на планете.

— Хватит, Ханна. Конечно же Феникс рассчитывает на свою победу. Будь ты на его месте — стала бы рисовать свой проигрыш?

— Я честная, — легко оправдалась девушка, пожав плечами.

— Ты — это ты, Ханна. А Джина Грей — Феникс.

— Делай выводы, агент Щ.И.Т.а, — вставил свое слово Магнито. — Через пять дней у нас будет полномасштабная атака на логово предателей Братства Мутантов и на саму Джину. Будь готова прикрывать нас.

— Эй, подождите-ка! — крикнула Грей, вскакивая с места и провожая удивленным взглядом покидавших комнату мутантов. — Щ.И.Т. не будет вам помогать! Вы спросили Фьюри? Он ответил согласием? Не верю! — добавила она уже тише.

— Да, — пожал плечами профессор. — Фьюри согласился нам предоставить Марию Хилл, тебя и Коулсона.

— Ага, только мы не это, как его… — судорожно подбирала слова Ханна. — Не мутанты и даже не лучшие спецагенты! Хотя, нет. С последним я переборщила. Но это…

А дверь за Магнито и Чарльзом давно закрылась.

— Мы бесполезны, — тихо закончила Ханна, кладя комикс на стол к профессору и так же выходя из кабинета.

Она не стала идти к Стиву, как хотела с самого начала, а побрела в отведенную для нее комнату, рухнула на кровать. Потом решила раздеться и залезла под одеяло, проваливаясь в бесцветные сны.

Утро было не из лучших: холодное и дождливое, навевающее безысходность и чувство ненужной, грустной меланхолии. Во всяком случае, так думала Ханна, открывая холодильник и не находя там пива.

— Это школа, Грей, сколько можно тебе напоминать, — Эмма Фрост встала сегодня раньше всех — даже сквозь сон Ханна слышала ее уверенные шаги по коридору.

— Я же говорила именно тебе не лезть в мою голову, — беззлобно напомнила ей агент.

— Твой вид говорит сам за себя, я не читаю твоих мыслей, — она достала салат и брокколи, Ханна сморщилась. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, просто голова болит.

— Профессор сказал, что передал тебе наш план.

— Наш? — переспросила Ханна, открывая банку с колой.

— Ну да, что мы через четыре дня нападем на Феникса.

— Ты знаешь, где она? — Ханне всегда казалось, что она осознает масштаб и силу способностей своих подопечных, но часто, особенно в такие моменты, она понимала, как ничтожны ее знания, и как безграничны возможности таких, как Эмма.

— Да. Она перестала себя тщательно скрывать, передав, что все равно победит. Даже в полсилы.

— Ого, — удивилась Ханна, выпивая всю бутылку колы. — Самонадеянность какая.

— Переоценка своих возможностей, — Эмма поправила свою прическу, взяла в одну руку салат с брокколи, в другую — колу и вышла с кухни, оставив агента одну.

Ханна подумала, что стоит освежить знания в стрельбе или хотя бы в рукопашном бою — уж кто знает, что может случиться? Позвонив Коулсону и сказав, что желает попрактиковаться в своих профессиональных навыках, агент решила одеваться.

Накинув свою старую кожаную кожу, девушка поняла, что очень сильно устала. Об этом говорило не только когда-то радостное, а теперь бледное лицо в зеркале, но и ее внутреннее состояние. Кто же знал, что на самом деле все так плохо? У Ханны с детства была нестабильная психика, и каждый новый стресс только ее расшатывал. Родители были против работы в ЦРУ, мол, так вообще сопьешься или повесишься. А Ханна хотела просто узнать свой «предел», тот порог, через который невозможно переступить. Но его так и не наблюдалось, до этого времени, ведь как только она посмотрелась в зеркало, то поняла, что вошла в «зону» этого «предела». Еще чуть-чуть и она сломается.

Комикс, смерть дяди Бина (Грей уже не сомневалась в виновности Джины в этом убийстве), пробуждение Феникса, Логан со своей чертовой любовью. Хотелось все бросить и убежать. Просто взять, собрать все свои вещи и убежать. Так же делал Росомаха, чем она его хуже? Да, у нее нет когтей и такого прочного скелета, но она такая же потерянная в этом мире. Хоть и с родителями и кучей родственников, которых она видит чаще, чем раз в Рождество. Но даже хорошая семья, хорошая квартира, хорошая работа… ее почему-то не привлекали. У нее было все. Но ей не надо было ничего.

***

Китти Прайд еле-еле выждала до утра, ворочаясь каждый час на протяжении всей ночи, чтобы не броситься встречать Локи Лафейсона. Она не давала спать Роуг, которая здесь жила, хоть у нее и не было больше суперспобностей, и мечтала о том, чтобы поскорее увидеть бога Асгарда.

— Да! — радостно подскочила она на кровати, когда будильник прозвенел в семь. — Да, да!

— Сумасшедшая, — заключила Роуг, прячась под одеялом.

Китти судорожно надевала джинсы, блузку, крутилась вокруг зеркала полчаса, а потом, с каменным выражением лица, вышла наконец из своей комнаты.

— О! — на повороте она влетела в Ханну. — Ты куда, эй?

— Домой, кое-какие вещи надо взять, — соврала агент — на самом деле они решили устроить коллективный сабантуй с Марией Хилл и Филом Коулсоном, а там, кто знает, может и Фьюри подключится.

— Приезжай быстрее! — махнула ей рукой Китти. — Я только с тобой делюсь этим, — она сделала на последнее слово ударение, и Ханна сразу же поняла, про что она говорит.

— Хорошо, хорошо!

Локи сидел как раз в библиотеке и скучающе почитывал Ницше. Китти уже давно не пользовалась дверями – как-то разучилась, поэтому вынырнула из стены. Лафейсон всегда не мог понять — этому искусству учатся годами (в его случае), это целая магия, а эта девчонка уже родилась с такими способностями.

— Привет, — сообщила ему девчонка.

Локи поднял вверх брови.

— Как вчера прошло все?

— Отлично. Мы почти уничтожили их, как неожиданно эти трусы скрылись восвояси.

«Да, я знаю», — хотелось ляпнуть ей, но она сдержалась и уселась на край стола.

— Там был Жаба?

— Тор сказал, что вы их называете еще и Пузырем, и Великаном.

— А, — махнула она рукой. — Это ты про Колосса. Раньше он был на нашей стороне, ну, то есть, он был на нейтральной стороне, а учился вместе с нами, но, наверное, Джина его поработила.

Локи не ответил, а Китти хотелось продолжать разговор.

— Ты ешь человеческую еду?

— Я уже поел.

Вообще-то Локи считал, что он слишком скучный для Китти Прайд, ставя ее на одну планку с не-братом Тором, которого раньше интересовали только развлечения. Этой девчонке было слишком мало лет, и она походила на прежнего Тора, а не на книжного червя Лафейсона.

— Понятно, - заключила Китти. — Как насчет моего зайца. Ты сказал, что сделаешь его.

— Я тебе ничего не обещал, — сразу же ощетинился Лафейсон, и Прайд поняла — вот они, нужные нитки разговора.

— Обещал.

— Я сказал: «Потом». Но я тебе ничего не обещал.

— Это и значит — обещать!

— Я же сказал: «Потом», не сейчас.

— Но и не через год! Я хочу сейчас его поддержать. Вдруг мы через четыре дня умрем? — Китти кидалась слишком убедительными доводами.

— С чего ты решила?

— Если тебя убить нереально, то поверь — я очень хрупкая. И подвержена телепатии, когда становлюсь бестелесной…

Она хотела добавить еще что-то, но тут голос Бобби разнесся по всему Институту привычным:

\- Киииииииииттиииии!

Девчонка лишь закатила глаза и спрыгнула со стола, к великому разочарованию Локи. Хотя он сам себе в этом не признался.

***

Ханна засыпала в такси. Она зевала и зевала, чем вызвала смех таксиста.

— Бурная ночь?

— Ее отсутствие, — горько улыбнулась Грей, и человек понимающе закивал головой.

Через несколько десятков минут, а если быть точнее, через полчаса, Ханна спать уже не хотела — Мария Хилл подливала ей виски.

— Слава богу, — проговорила правая рука Фьюри, — ты сейчас уже не выйдешь замуж, если напьешься.

Коулсон скупо улыбнулся.

— Актуальная шутка, Хилл, — похвалила ее Ханна. — Прям обхохочешься.

— Нет, ну извините, — пожала плечами та, беря в руку стакан с водкой. — Как можно было так напиться.

— С горя — как пить дать, — ответила блондинка. — Тем более, сейчас я — жена Стива Роджерса.

— Тебе твой муж разрешает гулять с нами? — залился смехом Фил.

После выздоровления он стал очень веселым и жизнерадостным.

— Ха-ха. Перед тобой сидит полноправная жена Капитана Америки. Дал бы подписать свою коллекцию винтажных карточек.

Коулсон дерзко посмотрел на нее, и его глаза словно говорили: «Обойдешься, я еле-еле сохранил их».

— Как тебя только отпустил профессор? — покачала головой Мария, закусывая лимоном. — Они же там тебя держат, как особый экспонат.

— Волнуются.

— У меня так волновалась мама, когда мне было шесть месяцев. Нет, правда. Директор Фьюри сказал еще, мол, мы будем с ними в операции участвов…

Совершенно неожиданно стекло на одном из верхних этажей в башне Старка, в которой решили выпить трое агентов, треснуло, а потом и вовсе разлетелось вдребезги. И не зря Мария Хилл была самым лучшим агентом без суперспособностей — она молниеносно вытащила пистолет, взведя курок и держа на прицеле Джину Грей.


	10. Заключительная часть работы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханна разбирается со своими демонами. а Джина становится демоном.

Ханна не могла дышать. Она дергала ногами, хваталась за белые нежные руки Джины, но вздохнуть не могла. Мария Хилл валялась где-то неподалеку с пустым магазином пистолета и рваной раной в груди. Фила мутант почему-то пощадила — он теперь стоял позади нее и держал на прицеле Грей.

— Отдай мне его, — Джина не шутила — убьет и глазом не моргнет. — Я знаю, что он у тебя.

— Он у Чарльза, — прохрипела Ханна, царапая рукой шею, дабы освободиться от хватки мутанта.

— Где? — Джина встряхнула ее, и агент Щ.И.Т.а поняла, что начинает терять сознание от нехватки воздуха. — Где, Ханна? Отвечай.

***

— Локи, — Тор ворвался в комнату своего сводного брата и увидел, что тот сидит с Китти и рассматривает соковыжималку. — Локи.

— Чего? — бог поднял брови вверх.

— Нам нужна твоя помощь.

Лафейсона просить дважды было не надо — он любил пользоваться магией, особенно демонстрировать ее красивой Китти, которая побежала за двумя богами следом в комнату профессора. Эмма Фрост вышла из кабинета им навстречу, что-то кинула на ухо Тору и быстрым шагом поднялась на второй этаж.

Китти сразу же догадалась — что-то тут не так.

— Локи, — профессор Чарльз выглядел обеспокоено. — Нам нужна твоя магия. Ты же можешь скрыть магией Мстителей и Людей Икс?

— Я не понимаю, — Локи говорил правду: раньше этим занималась Эмма Фрост.

— У нее, к сожалению, силы небезграничные. Она может многое потерять, защищая такое количество людей от воздействия Феникса.

— К чему спешка? Нападение было задумано через четыре дня.

— Ханна Грей была схвачена Фениксом. И, видимо, она не стерпела боль и выдала ему местонахождение одного сильного артефакта.

Тор покачал головой. Люди, как всегда, чересчур слабы. Бог краем глаза заметил напряженного Стива Роджерса и отметил про себя, что он бы разнес к чертям асгардским всю землю, если бы с Джейн что-то случилось. Ханна ему тоже нравилась: красивая, сильная и ответственная. Она быстро находила язык со всеми, кого ей давали в помощники или в пару. Но больше всех она дорога была Стиву, и Тор это прекрасно понимал.

— Хорошо, — удивительно быстро согласился Локи.

— Я пойду, надену костюм, — проговорила Китти и скрылась за дверью.

— Да, полная готовность через тридцать минут, — кивнул Ксавьер и хотел было уже заняться изучением того самого артефакта, комикса, как Наташа внезапно расхохоталась и произнесла:

— Мстители, к бою!

***

То, что они планировали постепенно, пошагово разлетелось ко всем собачьим чертям. Джина Грей не могла уместиться в рамки, которые задал Ник Фьюри, поэтому его план полетел. Как говорил раньше Магнито — надо было нападать в первые же дни, когда Феникс еще не понимал, где он и что с ним происходит. Но Чарльз Ксавьер почему-то слушался не своего старого друга, а одноглазого капитана Щ.И.Т.а, думая, что все в этом сверхсекретном отделе похожи на его любимицу, Ханну Грей. Это было не так.

В отличие от многих в этой организации, она «понюхала пороху», получила ранение в бедро и знала, как работать с мутантами, которые бояться не только людей, но и самих себя. Ник Фьюри не знал Джину, как знала ее Ханна. Поэтому и думал, что Феникс будет высиживать, ждать и не нападать. Нет. Мутанты — это нелюди. В их генетическом коде что-то изменено. Не может мутация пройти бесследно для психики. У них другое сознание, другое чувство реальности, что для одних людей фантастично, для них — норма. Надо было понимать и учитывать это, когда составляли план действий.

Теперь, когда Джина знала, где именно находится комикс, то вся схема атаки Мстителей и Людей Икс полетела к чертям. Надо было разрабатывать новую. Это и делал Старк по пути, сидя в самолете, которым управляла Шторм.

— Мы находим Джину и всех ее приспешников. Убиваем последних или вырубаем, а потом беремся всеми силами за Темного Властелина.

Тони Старку любой враг был нипочем. Но так всем лишь казалось.

— Надо сначала найти Ханну, — проговорил серьезно Стив.

— Если она еще не мертва, — встряла Наташа, чем заслужила гневные взгляды своих «коллег». — А что вы так смотрите? Надо просчитывать все варианты. Ханна Джине больше не нужна — та сказала, где находится комикс. В чем смысл Фениксу оставлять ее в живых?

— А в чем смысл убивать? — подал голос Логан. — А, русская? Объясни.

Наташа пожала плечами, мол, совершенно не знаю. Но она была права, это знали все. От ее правды, русской правды, некуда было скрыться.

Ханна могла быть мертва.

Когда самолет приземлился около башни Старка, именно сюда указывала Эмма Фрост, то никто не сомневался, что Джина побывала здесь. Все то, что было восстановлено совместными усилиями Мстителей и Людей Х было разрушено под корень. Даже читаури не так старались стереть этот город с лица земли, как жаждала этого Феникс.

Эмма Фрост вышла первой и сразу же превратилась в алмаз — так она была недосягаема для телепатии Джины.

— Для начала — разделимся, — скомандовала она, жестами призывая всех столпиться вокруг нее для объявления команд.

— Город как будто вымер, — заметил Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Это пока неважно. Так, — Эмма закатала рукава своей формы. — Логан, Стив, Тор, Наташа, Китти — первая команда. У вас у всех есть наушники?

— Да.

— Дальше. Я, Тони Старк, Бобби, Шторм — вторая команда. Мистик, Ванда, Локи и Бартон — третья. Халк и Питер — четвертая. Не обсуждается. Я разделила по способностям. Каждая команда уравновешена. Поехали. Прочесываем…

— Мне кажется, Эмма, этого не надо делать, — Наташа показала на крышу одного из соседних зданий.

Феникс, бывший раньше Джиной Грей, был охвачен огнем и сильным телепатическим полем.

— Команды отменяются, Мисс Алмаз? — заметил Тони ехидным голосом.

Эмма хотела рявкнуть что-то колкое и обидное даже для Старка, как заметила, что все вокруг нее скорчились от боли. Телепатия.

— Что она сказала?

— А до тебя не дошло? — поинтересовался Старк, стряхивая звон в ушах.

— В этом состоянии меня невозможно достать телепатией. Так что она сказала?

— А ты как думаешь? — встряла Наташа. — Отдать ей комикс.

Эмма сжала кулаки и уже набрала воздуха, чтобы что-то прокричать, как внезапно Стив Роджерс, не выдержав вмешательства в свою голову и сытый неизвестностью судьбы Ханны, метнул свой щит в горящую фигуру на крыше дома. Оружие даже не приблизилось к цели — телекинез был одним из сильных сторон не только самого Феникса, но и Джины Грей.

— Ты дурак, Стив, — проговорила разочарованно Эмма.

***

И хотя Тони ожидал повтора того сценария, который он проходил с читаури, он был вынужден признать, что Джина была нечто другим, совершенно непохожим на все остальное, что он до этого видел, и чем больше старалась Алая Ведьма со сменой реальностей или со своими психосоматическими фокусами, тем страшнее выглядела Джина в гневе, тем быстрее она выходила из себя и, как ни странно, становилась немного уязвимей. В одной из таких, казалось бы, глупых атак «в лоб», Мистик подобралась слишком близко: она ударила ее в солнечное сплетение, но Джина, даже не шелохнувшись, перехватила ее ногу, подбросила, как лист бумаги, вверх и поймала за горло.

— Давай! — прохрипела Мистик, зачем-то превращаясь в Скота Саммерса.

— Не смей, сука! — взревела Грей и тут же впечатала ее в землю.

На мгновение потеряв контроль над телепатическим полем, Джина оказалась в зоне досягаемости Алой Ведьмы, которая сразу же воспользовалась удачей и попыталась поменять реальность, но ничего не выходило — перед ней стоял Феникс и корчилась от боли в спине полуживая Мистик.

— Сдохни же! — вскричала истерично Алая Ведьма, вскидывая руку вперед, пытаясь начать читать заклинание, как неожиданно все перед ее глазами поплыло. — Что ты делаешь!

Ванда схватилась за голову — голос настойчиво стучался в сознание. Дети, дети, ее любимые дети. Они мертвы?

— Тор! — взревела Эмма, пытаясь сдержать очередную разрушительную телепатическую волну. — Разберись! Она ее сейчас убьет!

Обыкновенно для Одинсона это не было проблемой, но сейчас клонов Множителя, которого, как ему казалось, они убили еще несколько дней назад, было бесчисленно количество. И их невозможно было изничтожить — настоящий террорист-мутант где-то засел, и его было не найти, когда как клоны то появлялись, то умирали под ударами молота. Но оставить женщину было нельзя, и бог метнулся к Ванде из последних сил, схватил за плечи и хотел было унести ввысь, в облака, где она бы точно пришла в себя, как она извернулась и не то скривилась, не то оскалилась:

— Убийца! — взревела она, и ее лицо исказила гримаса боли. — Убийца! Сукин сын! Ты убил моих детей!

Она схватила его за ладони, отчего Тор пришел в полнейшее замешательство, и что-то прошептала.

Бог перед ней исчез.

— Она сошла с ума! — догадалась Эмма. — Отступаем!

Ванда хоть и была одним из сильнейших мутантов, она еще вполне заслуженно славилась в определенных кругах красивой девушкой, способной на сопереживание, но у нее не было даже парня никогда, что уж говорить о детях.

— Умрите же! — доносилось с соседних кварталов, пока Эмма Фрост пыталась увести собственную группу от преследований Множителя: все прекрасно понимали, что обезумевшая Алая Ведьма — плохой знак.

— Это еще не ее полная сила? — уточнил Бартон, прикладывая руку к наушнику, чтобы отчетливее слышать голоса товарищей.

— Нет, — сокрушенно ответила Китти, которая, несмотря на многочисленные ушибы, держалась вполне достойно.

— Нам капец.

— Не надо впадать в панику, — строго отсекла Эмма. — Инопланетян было больше. Необходимо укрыться от Множителя и вычислить его самого, оригинального. Мистик, похоже, мертва.

— Если так рассуждать, — осторожно начал Логан, — то тут все мертвы. Синюшняя продержится — за нее не волнуйся. Вот что с Ведьмой делать?

— Где Стив? — неожиданно заметила Наташа. — Он с кем-то из вас?

— Нет.

— Нет.

— Ушел в разгар битвы, — Тони пытался вытереть со лба пот.

— Куда?! — удивилась Наташа.

— Пожрать! — рявкнул Старк. — За Ханной скорее всего.

— Он сумасшедший?! Не мог найти ее позже? Она же наверняка мертва.

— Вот что ты разоралась, Фрост? Камни не должны говорить!

— Сказал бы спасибо, что жив еще.

— Благодарю от всей души.

— Так что делать с Вандой? — уточнила Наташа. — К ней тоже непросто подобраться.

— Она кричала, что я убил ее детей, — появившейся перед ней потрепанный Тор размахивал своим молотом, но в бой не рвался — ждал команду.

«Не пугай», — одними губами проговорила Романова и несильно пихнула его в коленку.

— Значит, Джина ей внушила, что у нее есть дети. Я постараюсь залезть к ней в сознание, постараюсь его изменить на правильное. Питер, Китти и Бобби — найдите этого чертового ублюдка Множителя и убейте его. Остальные — отвлекайте… остальных.

— Самый лучший план.

— Есть предложения, Старк?

— А ядерная бомба ее убьет? Можно такой купол сделать, чтобы в атмосферу все не…

— Неправильные предложения.

***

Стив подумал: да, могло быть и наоборот. Ханна могла остаться жива, а Мария Хилл, сейчас сплевывавшая кровь, могла попасть в руки к Джине. При всей силе привычки жить среди чужих смертей все-таки смерть девушки, с которой он хотел что-то начать, что именно — пока он сам себе не мог объяснить, было трудно вставить в этот уже сложившийся за годы войны и лишений список неизбежностей. Но думать про нее, что хорошо, если бы она осталась жива, а вместо нее попала под раздачу агент Хилл, было так же нельзя, как нельзя было думать перед этим боем, что хорошо, если бы в нем убили не тебя, а Старка или Клинта. Нельзя было хотеть, чтобы кто-то умер вместо кого-то, можно было только хотеть, чтоб все всегда оставались живыми. Но мечтать об этом было нелепо — он уже уяснил это на прошлых войнах.

— Ханна? — позвал он еле слышно.

Она не ответила, и ее голова неестественно лежала у него на сгибе локтя.

— Ханна, — он попробовал встряхнуть ее, но снова в ответ — тишина. — Пожалуйста, очнись.

Нет, этого не могло быть. Она не могла вот так просто взять и умереть. Не в этом году, не в этот день. Она должна была быть бессмертна.

Зачем же она уехала, не сказав ему? Стив резко и со злостью вспомнил свои слова: «Я защищу тебя». Неужели это простой набор слов? Неужели он, Капитан Америка, не может держать слово? Оно ничего не значит? Джина Грей, сама того не подозревая, посмеялась над ним. Хотел защитить, уберечь — нет, не думай, что получится.

— Ханна… Ханна, — Стив уткнулся лицом в ее плечо и сжал тело в своих объятиях. — Очнись, пожалуйста, Ханна.

Он бы без нее остался один, ведь ни Старк, ни Наташа, ни Фьюри —– никто не мог понять его так, как понимала Грей. Она не говорила ему об этом, но он видел это по глазам. Она не указывала ему из какого он века, принимала за своего и радовалась, что может гулять с Капитаном Америкой. Для нее он был больше, чем героем. Он был живым человеком, с которым ей было по-настоящему приятно проводить свободное время.

— Давишь, — неожиданно раздалось над ухом.

Стив сразу же разжал объятия.

— Ханна, — выдохнул он.

— Да, я, — она еле-еле улыбнулась, стараясь не потревожить грудную клетку. — Она меня чуть не задушила.

— Все хорошо, ее здесь нет, — Роджерс погладил Ханну по красивым глянцевитым волосам. — С ней разбираются ребята.

— А ты? — она вцепилась рукой в его костюм и улыбнулась.

— Тебя искал.

— Я рада. Это эгоистично, но я рада, — она заулыбалась еще шире.

***

Эмма еле-еле пробралась до Ванды, куда ступала ее нога — оставался кровавый след от многочисленных клонов Множителя. Алая Ведьма не просто меняла реальность за реальностью, но еще и психически атаковала все, что движется. Отвлекал Джину в основном Халк, остальные только подыгрывали и пытались держать на безопасном расстоянии клонов и Жабу, но пока никто ни в чем не преуспевал — все тянули время.

Успев уйти от очередной атаки, Эмма крепко схватила Алую Ведьму за голову и посмотрела прямо в глаза. Такое насильственное вмешательство без подготовки и разведки было очень опасно — Джина могла наложить какой-то барьер, но попытаться стоило, даже ценой собственной или ведьминой жизни. Ванда захотела вырваться, взвыла, стала кричать что-то о детях, поэтому Фрост оставалось крепко держать ее обеими руками.

Было очень больно. Жгло раскаленным железом.

— Посмотри, Ванда. Это я! Я!

Эмма только увидела прояснившиеся, полные слез глаза Ванды, как неожиданно что-то вонзилось ей в спину, перерезая позвонки. Она тут же отпустила пришедшую в себя дочь Магнито и упала на колени. Сзади стоял один из клонов, держа в руке циркулярную пилу.

— Фрост! — кинулась к ней Ванда.

Эмма посмотрела ей в глаза и крепко стиснула руку, подумав, вспомнив последние слова Профессора: «Все торопимся, все торопимся...», и лицо Мистик, по сути сказавшей то же самое, что и он: «Так и не поговорили...». Ее тело медленно превращалось в человеческое. Оба, конечно, были правы. Будем и торопиться, и не договаривать, и жалеть потом, и снова торопиться, и снова не договаривать...

Ее остекленевшие глаза устремились в по-летнему высокое синее небо.

***

Когда Китти наконец нашла Множителя, то обнаружила в себе, к своему собственному удивлению, ни злость, ни ярость, ни гнев, а бесконечную жалость и презрение. Он сидел в где-то в подвале в одном из домов, умоляющий не убивать и не калечить. Она отвернулась. За нее грязную работу сделал Питер, задушив его своей паутиной.

***

Росомаха увидел, как Эмма упала перед Вандой. Он видел рубиновое пятно на ее белоснежном латексом костюме. Он знал, телепат — мертва.

***

Тони Старк поверить не мог своим глазам: Ванда кинулась к ненавистной, невесть что о себе возомнившей женщине и пыталась трясти ее за плечи, все время выкрикивая то фамилию, то имя. Неужели та, которой мысленно он желал смерти, умерла? Действительно ли он хотел этого, чтобы это произошло?

***

Джина обернулась и возликовала — да, ее главный соперник, холодная и неприступная Эмма Фрост, красавица и новая любимица Профессора, наконец-то мертва. Феникс улыбнулась и посмотрела на Шторм, которая еле дышала от такого драйва.

— Мне надоело, — произнесла она и щелкнула пальцами, ощущая полную свободу без барьеров Фрост.

Мощная телепатическая волна прошлась по всему городу, сбивая и разрушая на своем пути все живое: даже Халк мотнул головой, чуть покачнулся и завалился на бок.

— Теперь я свободна.

***

Роджерс успел закрыть себя и Ханну от телепатической волны своим щитом, поэтому не потерял сознание и совершенно не удивился, когда в разбитом окне снова появилась Джина Грей. Она легко ступила на дорогой ламинат, который наверняка выбирал Старк, и огляделась.

— Удивлена.

Роджерс не был готов к бою, поэтому прикидывал варианты отступления с Ханной на руках. Их было немного, как и шансов остаться в живых.

— Я не буду сейчас пользоваться телепатией или телекинезом.

Она надвигалась, широко шагая вперед, а Роджерс все уходил назад.

— Уходи, — неожиданно твердо сказал он.

— Уходить? Правда? — рассмеялась Феникс. — Это была моя фраза с дополнением «если хотите жить». Но, судя по всему, жизнь вам не дорога. Жаль. И не жаль.

Она снова рассмеялась.

— Хотела убить Ханну, оставила ее полуживой и молилась каждую минуту, чтобы она не сдохла. Приятно удивила, Грей.

Грей еле усмехнулась, пытаясь крепче держаться за плечо Стива, чтобы не упасть.

— Что могу сказать? И легенду не хочу убивать, и Ханну в живых оставлять не хочу. Что же. Разберусь с вами, а затем вырежу сердце Логану. Он заслужил. Но ты, Ханна, поплатишься сполна. На тебя я зла, как…

Но тут Стив оттолкнул от себя Грей так сильно, что она упала на пол, и метнул снова свой щит в Джину. Финикс снова остановила его, даже не моргнув и не вскинув руку вперед, лишь устало закрывая глаза — он знал, что так будет.

— Зачем? Острое желание помочь всем? Кто она тебе, задумайся, Капитан Америка. Никто. Уйди с моей дороги. Дай убить двоих, спаси миллионы. Комикс я все равно возьму. Мне никто не указ.

Щит висел над полом в нескольких сантиметрах от живота Феникса.

— А ты не знала, что она моя жена? — и Стив метнулся на нее, сбивая с ног.

Он схватил ее за волосы и швырнул об стену, затем разогнался и хотел приложить ее второй раз, как неожиданно Джина уперлась руками в стенку и наступила пяткой на его ногу. Затем ударила в живот. Повторила апперкот.

— Стив, Стив, — повторила его имя Джина, руками поправляя сбившиеся на лицо пряди рыжих волос. — Не надо драться со мной. Сколько бы ты не выпил сыворотки — я сильнее любого смертного, — она развернулась и ударила ногой по лицу, ломая челюсть, — Запомни это.

Джина сделала шаг вперед, чтобы схватить его за волосы и сломать шею, как внезапно почувствовала ужасную боль в пояснице. А потом в коленке.

А спустя мгновение для Джины Грей все померкло.

***

_Два дня спустя._

— Эшо шо? — проговорил Стив, лихорадочно пытаясь осознать происходящее.

— Мои родители пригласили нас к себе, — скривилась Ханна, поправляя простынь на больничной койке.

— Шо пхям сшазу?

— Да, они сказали, что хотят познакомиться с тобой. Только давай сразу же договоримся, — она села рядом и открыла фотогаллерею в своем смартфоне, ее бейджик неприятно впился ему в руку, но Стив решил смолчать — говорить с поломанной челюстью было тяжеловато, — вот этому педику ты автограф не даешь? Понятно?

— Пошему? — Стив прищурился: на экране был тучного вида рыжий парень.

— Потому что он меня в школе донимал и не заступался. Нефиг небо своим существованием коптить, да еще и с автографом самого Капитана Америки. Скажешь, что жена не разрешила, я прощу.

— Хошошо.

Ханна довольно улыбнулась и поднялась с кресла.

— А теперь, когда мы разобрались в планах на выходные, завтра тебе наконец-то окажут необходимую помощь, а то говоришь, я редко что понимаю, — она нахмурилась и покачала головой. — Завтра еще похороны Эммы Фрост. Придешь?

— Пшиду.

— Отлично. Заехать за тобой?

— Я шам шаеду.

— Тогда буду ждать, — и Ханна махнула рукой ему на прощание.

Стив посмотрел в окно. Ему показалось, что он полностью счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и закончилась эта история. Я постаралась добавить в нее обоснуя (ЛОЛ), несмотря на то, что писала я ее совсем малышкой (даже если мне и было много лет). Ханна няша. Но ощущение, что я писала не ради пейринга, а ради КРОССОВЕРА. Переписывать все совсем не хотелось, поэтому оставила то, что оставила. Кое-где по-детски наивно, кое-где по-взрослому круто. Рада, что работа увидела свет в том виде, в котором она меня устраивает. В конце концов, это был 2012 год...
> 
> Всем спасибули за сердешки, муа :3  
> Когда-нибудь выставлю свою работу по пейрингу Баки/ОЖП.  
> Она тоже классная и ее тоже нужно подредачить. 
> 
> Всем прекрасного мая!


End file.
